


Letters to Bev

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Letters, Long Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 26,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13524906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: A Series of letters Jean-Luc sent to Beverly while she was away during season two.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I always wondered if Jean-Luc stayed in contact with Beverly while she was away for the year at medical.

_To: Crusher, Beverly  MD, Commander, CMO USS Enterprise_

_From: Brooks, Avery, Admiral, Starfleet Medical Headquarters_

_Doctor Crusher,_

_In the wake of the parasitic invasion, we find ourselves in a position where many of our high ranking personnel are still recovering.  In light of your excellent work along with Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William T Riker in identifying and neutralising the problem, I would like to offer you a position here at Medical as the head of medical research.  I understand it will be hard for you to leave the USS Enterprise, however I am sure you will perform your duties admirably.  This position also comes with a promotion to the rank of Captain in name only, however you will obtain a higher security clearance to go  along with your new position._

_Please let me know as soon as possible if you are able to accept this offer. I understand you might wish to discuss this with your Captain as well as your son, and I give you permission to discuss the sensitive details._

_I look forward to hearing from you._

_Admiral Brooks._

###

Beverly stared at the message.  It was an awesome responsibility to be promoted to the head of research at Medical, but could she really leave the _Enterprise_ and most of all, could she really leave Jean-Luc?  They were still dancing around each other, but it was obvious they both had feelings for each other.  Beverly tucked the PADD under her arm and made her way to the Captain’s Ready Room.  No time like the present.

###

_To: Brooks, Avery,  Admiral, Starfleet Medical Headquarters_

_CC: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly  MD, Commander, CMO USS Enterprise_

_Admiral Brooks,_

_After careful consideration and discussing this matter over with Captain Picard, I have decided to accept this position on a trial basis.  Captain Picard will keep my position here on the ship open and waiting for me and I will work for you for one year.  If, after one year, I find that I prefer my old position, I will return to my job as Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise._

_Beverly Crusher, MD_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain USS Enterprise_

_From: Brooks, Avery Admiral, Starfleet Medical Headquarters_

_Jean-Luc,_

_I knew you wouldn’t let Beverly go so easily.  I will accept the terms, provided you accept my choice as a temporary replacement for your Chief Medical Officer.  I am going to assign Kathryn Pulaski to the Enterprise.  You’ll like her._

_Avery_

###

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain USS Enterprise_

_To: Brooks, Avery, Admiral, Starfleet Medical Headquarters_

_Avery,_

_Anytime you say I’m going to like someone, I wind up hating them...but if this is the only way to ensure I get my Beverly back after one year...fine. I accept._

_JLP_

###

Jean-Luc sat back and sighed.  It was going to be a _very_ long year.


	2. The Child

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Bev,_

_Captain is it?  I know you won’t keep your rank when you return, but for now I will revel in the fact that you and I are both Captains.  I miss you.  You’ve only been gone less than a day, and I find myself pausing outside of your quarters more often than not. Wesley, of course, remains in your quarters until his transfer to you, but if I’m honest Bev, I’m not sure he wants to leave....and I’m not sure if I want to give up my only link to you still on the ship.  I also think he will have more opportunities on board the Enterprise to further his education, but naturally, I leave the decision in your hands.  I only wanted you to know that I am more than willing to take over temporary guardianship of Wesley if needed._

_An interesting event has happened today.  It seems our Counsellor is expecting a baby.  Will is more than upset by this turn of events as he was unaware Deanna was seeing anyone, but she assures all of us that she wasn’t. In fact, she claims she had only felt a presence enter her room and then suddenly she is pregnant.  I am loathe to use the word rape to describe what has happened, however I can’t help but think that Deanna has been violated by some kind of energy force._

_Deanna has chosen to keep the child, even though the foetus is developing rapidly.  Dr Pulaski seems to think the child might be born in as little as three days. Talk about a trial by fire for our interim CMO.  I find myself wishing you were still on board, as I feel your relationship with Deanna could have helped us to convince her to terminate this pregnancy.  I know, I know, termination should always be a last resort, but Beverly, we know nothing about the alien life form that has impregnated her and at the end of the day, my Counsellor has been violated._

_Pulaski never even suggested termination, so I suspect she would be opposed if I bring it up again._

_I miss you.  Have I said that already?  Breakfast in the morning is going to be lonely without you..._

_Yours,_

_Jean-Luc_

Jean-Luc looked over his letter to his friend and paused, wondering if he should remove telling her that he missed her.  But it was the truth.  He only wished he had bothered to do more than just give her a kiss as she was boarding her shuttle to leave...but oh, what a kiss it was.  Beverly had kissed him back, too.  Jean-Luc tried to tell her without words how much she meant to him.  Twelve months was indeed a long time, but he was determined to wait for her to return. 

###

Beverly grinned as she read between the lines of Jean-Luc’s message.  She missed him, too.  Perhaps even more than she missed her own son.  There was something...comforting about knowing Jean-Luc had only been down the hallway from her and always available for her to talk things over with when she had a puzzle to solve.  His strong arms had held her on more than one occasion when she had lost a patient and cried.  And that kiss he gave her when she left!  It was enough to have changed her mind if she thought Admiral Brooks would have let her get away with it. 

She puzzled over Deanna’s predicament.  She could understand where Pulaski was coming from in encouraging Deanna to have the child, but Beverly also saw it from Jean-Luc’s point of view, too. No doubt Worf and Will both felt the same way as Jean-Luc.  She thought about calling to speak with Deanna personally, but then thought that perhaps it wasn’t really the right thing to do to her replacement  - even if Pulaski was only going to be there temporarily.  It was her sickbay, and Deanna was her patient.

Beverly scrolled through to her next message. It was from Wesley, and predictably, it contained very little.  She wondered about leaving Wesley on the ship.  Jean-Luc was right when he said it would be best for Wesley’s education, but Beverly knew she would miss her son.  She called up the guardianship forms on her console and looked them over.  It seemed pretty straightforward.  If Jean-Luc was willing, Beverly saw no reason not to do it. Jean-Luc was practically Wesley’s father anyway.   

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Bev,_

_Deanna had her baby. She’s named it Ian after her father.  The child continues to grow in leaps and bounds – literally.  He is...charming, but I can’t help but wonder if there isn’t some sinister reason for the child’s existence.  Am I being cynical?  Doctor Pulaski find him to be a medical marvel with his accelerated growth...but she’s not you._

_I have looked over the guardianship form you have sent and I see no reason not to sign it.  Should we make Wesley wait a little longer to be told he may stay?_

_My old friend Guinan has come on board to serve as a bartender in Ten Forward.  It seems a little silly, but I know I’ve told you about her before.  I’ve known her for years and she always seems to show up just when I need some guidance....the last time I saw her was after Jack...well....it was after Jack’s funeral when I couldn’t decide if I should come to see you or not. Guinan suddenly appeared in the bar I was drinking in....do you remember the night I showed up?  My uniform was crumpled, and god, was I drunk...but you let me in.  You let me in that day, and I never wanted to leave._

_I’m not sure why she’s shown up this time, though I’m sure it has to do with you being gone.  I understand I have been a bit..mopey since you left._

_I’m going to end this missive now, as I just received a call to come to Deanna’s quarters._

_Yours,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I’m sorry to report that the child, Ian, is dead.  From what I understand it was an alien life form that only wanted to know more about our species and decided becoming a child was the best way.  Naturally, Deanna is devastated.  I think it might be best if you gave her a call._

_All my love,_

_Jean-Luc_

Beverly stared at the screen. How horrible for her friend to have lost a child...even if the child was an alien.  Beverly only hoped giving birth to a rapidly developing foetus  wouldn’t have any repercussions on her reproductive system for future children. She vowed to call Deanna later to make sure she was okay. Who counsels the counsellor indeed?  

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom,_

_Captain Picard says hi and has given me permission to stay on board. Can I?  Please?_

_Wesley_

###

_To: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Wes,_

_Of course you can stay.  Captain Picard already has guardianship over you.  I expect you to listen to the Captain and treat him as if he was your father.  What he says, goes.  I love you._

_Love,_

_Mom_


	3. Where Silence Has Lease

 

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I find myself eating  breakfast at my desk in the Ready Room lately.  It seems my table feels quite empty without you sitting at it.  Did you know you left your labcoat in my quarters before you left?  I am ashamed to admit I was unable to put it in the reclimator and I have it draped over the back of a chair, as if I was waiting for you to waltz in and claim it.  It smells a little bit of the perfume you wear, and since I’m being incredibly honest I shall admit to giving it a sniff when I had a particular longing for you to be here with me...us.  Of course, I mean for you to be here with all of us here on the Enterprise._

_Wesley is remaining in your quarters, although it is becoming difficult to justify it to some of the junior staff.  I have chosen to let him stay there as you will be returning, and I felt it was easiest, but there are rumblings that I am giving him special treatment because he is your son...but we can handle it.  I did hear one of the other Ensigns refer to him as Ensign Picard.  I asked him, and did you know this is a regular occurrence for him?   I had no idea....your boy is strong to be able to weather the ribbing.  I suppose if anyone finds out I am now his acting guardian it would only get worse for him._

_You know, I do think of Wesley as a son. I want to protect him from the world out there...like Jack asked me to do before he died.  Of course, I realise I can’t protect him forever much as I’m sure you have realised, but for now...I will do my best._

_Did I tell you Will Riker has grown a beard? It’s very...strange and it somehow has aged him by several years.  No doubt he has grown the beard so people will take him a bit more seriously._

_We appear to be in the middle of some kind of void, with no communications outside.  I will transmit this to you as soon as we are able._

_All my love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My Dear Beverly,_

_I don’t know if this message will ever reach you, but I’ve had to press the self-destruct button.  It was the only way to save us – and I know that sounds a bit strange, but I also know you understand that I would rather my crew die than become pawns in some alien’s laboratory experiment – for that’s what we are right now.  Deanna and Pulaski likened it to being a rat in a maze.  We are here, seemingly, at his expense and for his entertainment.  He already killed Ensign Pascal (and I shouldn’t be relieved that Wesley was not on the bridge at the time).  He also wanted Pulaski and I to mate for his pleasure so he could see how humans procreated!  Of course if you were still my CMO...No, best not to go there, either._

_I’m sorry I was unable to protect Wesley.  If there was any way that I could launch a shuttle to keep him and the other children safe, you know I would. If I could separate the saucer and have it go far away, I would.  But it’s not an option.  This...thing would only go after the saucer section and I shudder to think what it might do to them.  So...the only option is destruction._

_I’m sorry. I’m so so sorry._

_I love you. I know, now is not the time to admit my feelings for you, but I hope you know I care about you very much.  Beverly..you are my best friend...and more.  I’m only sorry you will read this after my death._

_I remain yours,_

_Jean-Luc_

Jean-Luc attached the message to Beverly to the ship’s “black box” – the indestructible probe that would be left behind in case of destruction to be transmitted back to Starfleet.  He hoped he was doing the right thing in leaving her a message...but he had to.  He couldn’t die without her knowing how he felt. 

His comm badge chimed. _“Sir? We can abort the auto-destruct.”_

Was this the real Riker or another trick of the alien, Nagilum? Jean-Luc warily got up, but hurried to the bridge. He had only minutes if this was real to cancel the auto-destruct.

###

It was done.  The auto-destruct had been cancelled and they were back on their way into federation space, which meant messages were being transmitted once more, which meant....

“Computer:  Can you cancel my last message to Doctor Crusher?”

_“Negative.  Message transmitted.”_

Jean-Luc scrubbed his face. “ _Merde._ ”

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Bev,_

_Please ignore the previous message. We’re all fine now and back in federation space._

_JLP_


	4. Elementary, My Dear Data

Beverly perused that day’s subspace message dump and grinned.  A message from Wesley, and _three_ messages from Jean-Luc.  She opened Wesley’s first and scanned the contents.  It seemed Jean-Luc nearly had to destroy the ship due to an alien who wanted to kill half the crew to observe them.  Wesley pridefully told his mother how he had discovered the void, and expressed remorse over the death of a fellow Ensign.  Beverly was secretly relieved it hadn’t been Wesley who had perished and she wondered how Jean-Luc was handling the death.

Beverly moved on to Jean-Luc’s messages, and started with the most recent. “ _Ignore my previous message.”_  Beverly grinned.  Of course she wasn’t going to ignore it!  She tabbed to it and as she read it, her face became hot and her cheeks turned pink.  _Oh, Jean-Luc...._ Beverly knew she loved him too, but she was afraid to tell him and she was worried that the ghost of her deceased husband would always hang between them.  She checked the clock and did the calculations.  It would be mid-morning on the ship.  Beverly sat back and initiated a shore-to-ship call.

She could imagine Data receiving the call and turning towards the centre chair.  “Sir,”  he would say, “You have a call from Starfleet Medical.  It is Doctor Crusher.”  Jean-Luc would gently smile and perhaps even glance over at Wesley on the con before telling Data to put it onscreen.  Data would then tell him the transmission was marked private. If she knew Jean-Luc,  he would have raised his eyebrows and the tips of his ears would go red before he would stand and make his way to his ready room for her call to be put through. 

 _“Beverly,”_   Jean-Luc smiled at his monitor.  “ _So good to see you.”_

“Hello, Jean-Luc.”  Beverly gently fluffed out her hair and leaned close to the monitor.  He really was a sight for sore eyes. 

_“Is everything alright?”_

“Hmm? Yes, yes of course it’s fine.  I just received your messages....” she trailed off and levelled a gaze directly at the small camera above her monitor.  “ _all_ of your messages.”

Jean-Luc could be seen adjusting his collar and if Beverly looked closely, she was sure the tips of his ears were tinged pink.  How she wished she was there to run her hands over his gorgeous bald pate. “ _I, ah, see....You...read...all of them?”_

“All three.” Beverly suppressed a giggle.  Clearly, Jean-Luc was flustered. 

 _“Oh. You have to understand, Beverly...I thought I was going to die....I thought_ we _were going to die....I...ah....”_

“You wrote from the heart.”  On screen, Jean-Luc gave her a wry smile.  “Did you mean it?”

 _“Every word.”_ Beverly decided to let him stew for a little longer. “Good, good.  I suppose then I should turn down the offer of dinner from Doctor Matthews?”

Jean-Luc lowered his eyes.  _“Oh...Erm...well, if you want to go out to dinner with him, then I suppose you...”_

“Oh, Jean-Luc. He’s not my type.”

“ _Oh?”_

“No. I like my men older...and...bald.”  She grinned as Jean-Luc ran his hand over his head.

 _“Uhm...I’m bald....”_ Beverly nodded. “And you’re older.”  Her eyes danced with mirth as the shoe finally dropped.  Jean-Luc’s face relaxed and he broke  out in a grin.  _“So...”_

“ So tell me what else has been going on on that ship of ours?  It’s quite boring here at Medical. The most I do these days is assign interns.”

_“Oh. Well...we’ve arrived early to rendezvous with the Victory, so we’re all a bit lost with something to do.  I believe Geordi and Data have roped Kate into playing one of their Sherlock Holmes mysteries on the holodeck.”_

“Kate?”

_“Pulaski.  Your...replacement.”_

“I see. On a first name basis with her already?”  Beverly made her eyebrows rise, but her eyes were still sparkling.”

_“It’s not like that and you know it.  Kate and I went to the Academy together.  Of course, she wasn’t Pulaski then so I hadn’t realised she was the same person.”_

“I see.  And you and Kate...did you...date?”

_“Beverly.  No, of course not.  Don’t you think I would have told you by now?  I only dated two girls at the Academy. One is currently an admiral and the other....well, I’m not sure what happened to her.  I haven’t seen Philippa since I was court marshalled over the Stargazer.”_

“Oh, Jean-Luc. Tell me it wasn’t Nechayev.”  Jean-Luc hung his head   _“I’d be lying...but it was only briefly.  I failed Chemistry and broke things off with her.  I don’t think she holds any ill-will towards me.”_

“No, of course not.  Any other girlfriends I should know about?  No more Jenice Manheim’s to show up and expect you to save them?” 

_“Beverly, you make me sound like some kind of knight in shining armour.”_

“Knight with shining spaceship,” Beverly quipped.  _“Something like that.  But no.  There aren’t any other girlfriends. I promise.  There was one other woman, but she...she doesn’t exist anymore.”_

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

_“No, you misunderstand. She doesn’t exist anymore. Her species....evolved...into some kind of energy.  She...ah...well, it was a long time ago and I found out she had been using some kind of mind control on me to make me think I was in love with her...”_

“Oh, Jean-Luc!  That must have been awful.”

_“It was.  It was one of the reasons I came back to Starfleet. Quinn offered....well, he offered me the Enterprise.  How could I turn that down?”_

“Indeed.  I’m beginning to regret agreeing to come here for a year.  I miss the thrill of space exploration.  I miss Wesley, Deanna, Will....even Worf.  But most of all, I miss you.”  She gave Jean-Luc a pointed look.

 _“I miss you, too, Beverly....mon Coeur.”_ Beverly smiled.  She only spoke a smattering of French, having learned it when she had first met Jean-Luc, but she knew what Jean-Luc had just said to her.  She took a deep breath and replied back in French.  “ _Je ressen la même chose pour toi.”_ Jean-Luc grinned back and was about to say something else to her when his communications dinged.  Beverly saw him sigh and he held up a finger to her to wait.  She listened in as Jean-Luc spoke with Data and then he came back to her. “ _I’m sorry, my love, it seems we have...a situation...that requires my attention.”_

“A situation? Is everything alright?”

_“I don’t know. But I promise to tell you all about it later?”_

“I’d like that. Jean-Luc, you know, ship time and Earth time isn’t so far off. We could talk over dinner?”  Jean-Luc smiled. _“That sounds wonderful.  Tonight then?”_

“Tonight.  Crusher out.”  Beverly watched as the image of a smiling Jean-Luc faded to be replaced with the Starfleet Medical logo.  She sat back in her chair and smiled.  Perhaps they could make this work long-distance.

###

Jean-Luc wearily entered his quarters, but immediately  brightened when he realised it was nearly time to have his “dinner date” with Beverly.  He glanced down at the black frock coat he was wearing and decided he wouldn’t bother to change.  It would make for an interesting conversation starter.  He replicated his meal and poured a glass of wine before settling in at his desk.  He tugged the console towards him and initiated the ship-to-shore call.  It felt a bit odd calling his own apartment in San Francisco, but it had made sense to offer the use of it to Beverly, since it was otherwise standing empty.  He briefly wondered if that perhaps had been too intimate of an offer, but quickly dismissed it. They were always friends, after all.  And now...perhaps they could explore their relationship.  Beverly’s face soon filled the screen.

 _“Hello, Jean-Luc. My, you’re looking dapper. I’m sorry I didn’t dress up too.”_ Jean-Luc chuckled.  “I’ve just returned from the holodeck.  Do you remember I told you Geordi, Data, and Kate were engrossed in a Holmes style mystery?”  Beverly nodded. “Well, it turned out to be a bit more complicated than that....”  He launched into an explanation, telling  Beverly all about the afternoon he had spent on the holodeck and of Moriarty’s desire to be “real”.  Beverly nodded along and occasionally asked questions.

_“So, now what?”_

“I don’t really know,” Jean-Luc said, pulling loose the tie and unbuttoning the top button.  19th century fashion was so constricting.  “I saved his file, but as of now, I don’t know of a way for a holographic image to exist outside of the holodeck, do you?”

_“Hmm. Well, there is the EMH that we’re currently developing.  I suppose it’s alright for me to tell you about it.”_

“The EMH?”

 _“Emergency Medical Hologram,”_ Beverly paused while Jean-Luc nodded at her image. “ _Our hope is to be able to program these EMHs on shuttle crafts that might not have a medic, or for starships if the doctor becomes incapacitated or for some reason isn’t able to respond...or in case of any kind of contagion where there would be a risk of the attending doctor becoming ill. The problem is, the EMH will only be able to exist within certain parameters...well, you know I’m not an engineer.”_

“Nor am I.”  He smiled at her enthusiasm.   _“Our medical engineers seem to think it will be possible, but the EMH would have a limited area of use – a ship’s sickbay or a shuttle’s infirmary.  The EMH wouldn’t be able to perform ship’s functions on the bridge, for example, unless they programmed an EMH onto the bridge.  Which actually...might not be a bad idea, now that I think about it...”_

“Surely, my dear Doctor, you can’t be tired of looking after me already?”

_“No, of course not, Jean-Luc.  But an EMH could be utilised until a ship’s doctor arrived on the bridge. It would save having to make sure there was a trained crewman on every shift.”_

“That would definitely cure some scheduling headaches.  But you say it still will need a holographic field?”

_“Omnidirectional Holographic Diodes.  Doctor Zimmerman wants these diodes to be installed throughout a ship’s sickbay to aid the EMH. Personally, I hope we never get one fitted on the Enterprise.”_

“But you just said...”

 _“I know what I said, but not on my ship...”_ Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows. _“fine. Your ship.  My Sickbay, though.”_

“Naturally. I wouldn’t dream of interfering with your Sickbay.”  Beverly snorted.  “How much involvement do you have with the project?”

_“Not much. Most of it is being handled at Jupiter Station by Doctor Zimmerman, but I am going to be one of the forty-seven doctors who contributes their knowledge to it.”_

“So, there will be a holographic Doctor Crusher?”  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but grin.  Beverly sighed. _“I’m afraid you’ll have to live out your fantasies some other way.  Zimmerman is determined to create the EMH in his likeness. Hmm.  He’s bald. And older than me....”_

 _“_ Beverly...”

 _“I’m kidding.  The only old bald man for me is you.”_ Jean-Luc smirked and took a sip of his wine.  _“Jean-Luc....I miss you.  I miss life on the Enterprise.  I’m beginning to regret my choice to accept this position.”_

“Beverly, it’s only for a year.”

_“I don’t even understand why Admiral McCoy wanted me for the job. There’s nothing exciting happening.  And there’s only ten months left.”_

“Counting down?”

 _“You bet I am.”_ Beverly took a sip of her synthehol and sighed when she saw the time. _“I hate to eat and run, but I have a meeting this evening.”_

“I understand. Still, I enjoyed spending my dinner with you. Perhaps we can do this again?”

_“As long as you promise not to stop writing to me. I love getting letters from you...and for heaven’s sake, try to get Wesley to write me more than a few lines?”_

“I’ll do my best, Beverly.  I....”  he trailed off.  It was one thing to tell her in a message how he felt and even to call her his heart in French, but he didn’t know if he could say ‘I love you’. 

 _“I know.  Me too.”_ Jean-Luc reached out and gently traced her face on the monitor.  “I miss you,” he finally settled on. 

 _“Miss you too.  Crusher out.”_  Jean-Luc sighed and tilted the dregs of wine out of his glass as he watched her face fade to be replaced with the Starfleet logo.  But...she loved him too.  He rose from his seat and deposited his dishes in the reclimator before heading to his bedroom.  A shower, and a book sounded like a good way to relax. 


	5. Chapter 5

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My Dearest Beverly,_

_It’s been a rather...trying week for us.  I’m sorry I haven’t found any time to write to you, but we’ve been dealing with a very odd situation which culminated in a bit of a Romeo and Juliet story between two quite literal star-crossed lovers.  I’m sure Wesley has already told you about his new friend, Okana.  I can’t say I approve, but I don’t want to keep the boy from making friends. I think by the end, Wesley learned that Okana was, in actuality, a con man._

_Data, bless him, is trying to learn how to tell jokes.  I must admit, I want to laugh at him more for his attempt than at his jokes.  He even invited us to his nightclub on the holodeck where he was, naturally, the entertainment. His jokes weren’t funny, but we couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of an android trying to tell jokes . Really, Beverly, I wish you had been there. I miss taking you to concerts and events on board.  Your loss is...felt, more than I thought it would be._

_I miss you._

_Love always,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To:  Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_Oh how I wish I had been there to see Data! Is there a recording?  Please tell me the holodeck recorded it._

_Life down here is still proving to be quite boring.  After spending life on a starship and dealing with the occasional emergency, I find myself itching to hear “Red alert!”, but of course, we don’t have any of those here at the hospital._

_I have missed our conversations.  I hope you can find some time to give me a call so we can share a  meal again? Perhaps we can renew our daily breakfasts together? I don’t mind getting up earlier if it means I would get to see you.  Shall we say, 0700 ship time?_

_Until tomorrow._

_Yours,_

_Beverly._

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Bev,_

_0700 sounds perfect.  Talk to  you then._

_Love,_

_JLP_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I quite enjoyed our breakfast together this morning. I only wished we had been in the same room instead of separated by millions of miles.  We’re currently on our way to respond to a distress call.  I have Kate standing by, but I can’t help but wish it was you.  It’s not that I don’t trust Kate’s judgement, I just trust yours more._

_We’ve arrived at the ship’s coordinates. I’ll let you know what happens._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From:  Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_What’s going on?  I just received notice that you have quarantined the USS Lantree and all hands are dead.  The report says they died of old age, but that’s impossible as the Captain was only in his 30s.  Are you alright? Is Wesley?  Is Pulaski not able to perform her duties? Why did they die?  Jean-Luc, I worry about you...._

_Love,_

_Beverly_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Are you familiar with the research going on on Gagarin Four?  I’m sorry this is going to be short, but I assure you both Wesley and I are alright.  But something odd is going on.  Kate’s trying to get to the bottom of it, but I wish you were here._

_Love,_

_JLP_

Beverly wondered if she should initiate a call to the _Enterprise._ As the head of Starfleet Medical, she knew exactly what was going on at Gagarin Four. She didn’t approve of it, but she didn’t have much choice in the matter.  Doctor Kingsley had been performing...experiments, for lack of a better word for the past fifteen years on children and genetics.  Beverly looked up from her musing as she received another alert on her screen – priority 2. 

_This is notice that Gagarin Four is now under medical quarantine as ordered by the USS Enterprise and Captain Jean-Luc Picard._

Beverly placed the call. 

###

“Sir, you have a transmission from Starfleet Medical. It is Doctor Crusher.  She wishes to speak with you and Doctor Pulaski.”

“Route it towards the observation lounge, Data.  Doctor, if you’ll follow me....”

 _“Captain, Doctor.  I’ve just received notice that you have quarantined Gagarin Four just after you placed a quarantine around the Lantree. Can I assume this is for the same pathogen?”_ Jean-Luc gave a soft smile at seeing Beverly’s face, but let Kate Pulaski do the talking for now.

“Doctor Crusher, it’s good to finally meet you, though I wish it was under better circumstances.  The short answer is that I don’t know.  We did not examine anyone on the Lantree physically, but scans showed they all died of simply old age.  However, we know this can’t possibly be the case as Commander Riker went to the Academy with the captain of the Lantree.  When we contacted Darwin Station, Doctor Kingsley appeared to be an old woman.  She then informed me she was only thirty-five, but she looked older than myself.  She is blaming it on the Lantree and requesting we evacuate the children.  I don’t know much about the work on Gagarin Four, but she assures me the children have been in isolation-“

_“I know quite a bit about her research. I’ve been wanting to shut her down if truth be told. What she has been doing...” Beverly shook her head, “It’s unethical.”_

“Doctor, do you have any suggestions?”

 _“I’m sorry, Captain.  I can’t possibly think of a way to evacuate the children without first making sure none of them are infected with this....disease.  I, ah, wouldn’t want you to age....”_ Jean-Luc grinned at the screen and Kate looked between Jean-Luc and the image of Doctor Crusher on the screen. _Could they be...._ she dismissed the thought.  It really wasn’t any of her business.  It wouldn’t be the first time a Captain and his Chief Medical Officer had gotten involved.  _“I suppose you could send a shuttle remotely controlled to have the children beamed to. As long as no one came into contact with them...but that’s really not a solution, is it?”_

“Data is a machine...he could be sent...”

“ _No!”_ both Beverly and Jean-Luc said at the same time. “Data is a member of this crew, the same as you. He is not expendable.”  Kate looked down at her feet. “I’m sorry, Captain.  May I be dismissed?  Doctor Crusher, I will keep you informed if we find a solution.”

 _“Likewise, Doctor, if I come up with anything that might help, I’ll be sure to contact you.”_ Kate left the room and Beverly watched Jean-Luc visibly relax.  _“I see what you mean about Doctor Pulaski. I’m sorry I’m not there.”_

“So am I, Bev.  So am I.” 

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Much against everything, I have allowed Kate to have one of the children beamed aboard in stasis to be examined.  The child is twelve, but Beverly, the child looks older than Wesley!  What kind of genetic experiments are going on on Gagarin Four?  Isn’t this unethical?  Kate wants to remove the child from the styrolite.  I’m really not sure this is a good idea, but I gather you have realised that Kate is a rather stubborn individual._

_I don’t know what to do.  If I allow her to remove the child from stasis, I could be exposing the entire ship to this aging disease, but if I don’t...we might not be able to save the crew of Darwin Station._

_Yours,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From:  Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_Stubborn? You don’t say?  Sounds like the problem is you both are stubborn!  Have Geordi see what he can do. There must be a way to limit the child’s interaction with the crew.  Of course, someone will have to actually touch the child.  It’s a shame Zimmerman’s EMH isn’t ready yet as that would be ideal.  I wonder if Geordi could set up the holodeck as a sealed location and generate a holographic doctor?  I’m sorry, I’m trying to do your job for you.  I don’t mean to, but this is the most excitement I’ve had all week!_

_Keep me updated._

_Yours,_

_Beverly_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Well, Kate’s done it now.  I gave her permission to take the child out in a shuttle, forgetting that unlike you, she actually doesn’t know how to pilot a shuttle and she’s absconded with Data.  On the other hand, I suppose it wasn’t a bad choice, I only wish she had asked me first.  Data seems unphased, as usual.  It seems as though the children are the carriers of the disease and it has now transmitted to Kate.  I’m asking you, as a doctor, to please contact me if you can think of anything we can do to save Kate._

_I will speak with you when I am able.  Hopefully, when all of this is behind us._

_Yours,_

_Jean-Luc_

Jean-Luc scrubbed his face.  There had to be away to bring back Kate and not risk infecting the entire ship.  Although...if Kate did die, then he would have an excuse to ask for Beverly to return...but no, he wouldn’t think like that. His first priority was to ensure Kate’s safety, regardless of his feelings.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My dear,_

_O’Brien and Data are miracle workers.  I’m very glad to have them in my corner.  Kate is back with us, and we have managed to reverse the aging affect for all of the adults at Darwin Station.  They can’t be with the children, but at least the adults are safe.  I’m not sure what they will do now, but no doubt you’ll have to be involved in those decisions and not me. We have destroyed the Lantree as per Starfleet orders.  It was bittersweet. I know the crew couldn’t be saved, but it still felt as though I was committing a crime by destroying them._

_We have just docked with Starbase 179 where we will be performing a crew rotation and taking on an officer as part of the officer exchange program. I’ll let you know how Wesley gets on with the Ensign.  I’m going to practice my targeting...wish me luck against Will Riker._

_Yours,_

_Jean-Luc_


	6. Chapter 6

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Hi Mom,_

_Captain Picard said you wanted me to write to you, but I don’t really know what to say. My lessons are ok.  I’m going to go take the entrance exam to the Academy again soon, and this time I promise I’ll pass.  Did you know Captain Picard failed his entrance exam the first time? He told me when I failed mine.  Oh, he didn’t want me to tell anyone, but I guess it’s okay if I tell you, right?_

_We’ve had an exchange Ensign here the last few weeks.  He’s a Benzite named Menden.  I think he’s related to Mordoc, but he sure is different.  He doesn’t really understand how our ship works and nearly caused a problem when he didn’t tell Captain Picard he had found a problem with the hull!  He also tried to tell me how I could improve my job...I don’t need his help.  I think if I was doing a bad job, Captain Picard or Commander Riker would tell me._

_Commander Riker agreed to serve on a Klingon ship for the exchange.  I think he’s crazy, but he said no Starfleet officer has ever served on a Kingon ship and he owed it to Worf, the first Klingon to serve in Starfleet to do it.  He was trying to prepare for eating Klingon food in Ten Forward and he ate gagh!  That stuff is gross.  It looks like those grub worms you dug up in the garden at Nana’s.  They were still wiggling when he ate them. I think I’ll eat dinner with Counsellor Troi from now on instead, at least she likes chocolate._

_Mom, I gotta go. It’s time for my next Bridge shift._

_Love,_

_Wesley_

Beverly laughed as she read her son’s message.  Of course she had know about Jean-Luc failing his exams, but he had sworn her, Jack, and Walker to secrecy, so she was both surprised and pleased that he had trusted Wesley with the knowledge, even if Wesley did tell her.  She wondered how Will was faring on the Klingon ship. There was so much she wanted to know about Klingon physiology, but she had only been able to learn a little through Worf.  She wished she had known Will was going to be on a Klingon ship, she would have asked him to take a medical tricorder to scan some of the Klingons for her!

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom...We’re at Starbase 173 and Captain Picard is having coffee with a lady. She’s a Captain too. Captain Louvois.  She was kissing the Captain’s cheek.  Mom....I thought you were with Captain Picard?_

_-Wes_

Beverly raised her eyebrows at her son’s latest message. What did he mean, “with Captain Picard”?  How long had Wesley thought they were dating? And this Louvois woman...she must be Phillipa. Beverly frowned. Perhaps she ought to make a quick call to Starbase  173.....

_“Starbase 173, how can we route your call?”_

“I believe the _Enterprise_  is currently docked there?”

_“Yes, Sir.”_

“Could you please have Captain Picard paged for me?”

_“Of course, Commander. Who should we tell him wishes to speak with him?”_

“Just say Beverly.  Make sure someone delivers the message in person.”

_“Standby, Commander.”_

Beverly smirked. _Oh, to be a fly on the wall...I hope Wes is still there...._

###

Jean-Luc was enjoying a cup of coffee with his ex-fling, Phillipa Louvois, when an Ensign came up to his table.  “Captain Picard?”

“Yes?”

“You have a call, Sir.  From Beverly.  She asked me to make sure the message was delivered in person.”  The tips of Jean-Luc’s ears went pink. Phillipa took notice of Jean-Luc going pink and decided to press him.

“Who is Beverly?”

“My....ahh.....she’s my....”

“Girlfriend? Partner? No ,I know, Wife,” Phillipa supplied with a smirk.  “Well....Erm...ahh...I had better...go take this....Lovely to see you, Phil....” Jean-Luc rose and made his way over to a private terminal, red-faced.

“Transfer call to this terminal.”  The base’s logo was replaced with Beverly’s face.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help it but grin.  From her table, Phillipa glanced over and sighed into her cup of coffee.  “The one that got away,” she muttered.  Wesley happened to be going past and heard her, so he turned. 

“Did you say something, Captain?”

“Sorry, Wesley, was it?  You’re Jean-Luc’s acting Ensign?”  Wesley stood a bit taller. “Yes, Sir.”  Phillipa waved her hand.  “No need to ‘Sir’ me, Ensign.  I’m not your Captain.  But please, have a seat,”  Wesley sat down  and placed his PADD on the table with a puzzled look on his face.  “Speaking of your Captain...what can you tell me about this Beverly woman who just called the Captain?”

Wesley’s eyes went wide. “Erm,  Beverly is my mom.” 

“I see. And the Captain is your Step-father?”

“No, Sir. I mean, not yet.  I...”

“I see.  Thank you Ensign.  This has been most enlightening.”  Phillipa rose from her seat.  “You may tell your Captain I said goodbye.”

###

“Beverly, what brings you to call me here?”

_“Oh, well, Wesley told me the Enterprise was being docked there and I thought I would just call to say hi...”_

“I see. And did Wesley also tell you I was having coffee with an old friend?”

_“He, ah, might have mentioned it.  Something about kissing her, too.”_

“Beverly, are you jealous?”  Jean-Luc could see Beverly begin to go pink on the screen.  _“No, of course not.”_

“Of course.  I was having coffee with Phillipa Louvois.  I told you about her....”

_“Yes, you did. But you didn’t tell me you would be seeing her.”_

“Bev, I didn’t know.  I’m sorry. I know this is hard on you....”  Beverly sighed.  _“I’m sorry, Jean-Luc. I guess I did get a bit jealous. Did you know my son assumes we are together?  I wonder how long that’s been going on?”_ Jean-Luc grinned.  “I can talk to him if you’d like?”

_“No, no. I mean...we are....aren’t we?”_

“Yes, my love, we are.”

 _“Good.  I’ll speak with you soon. Crusher out.”_ Beverly couldn’t help the grin from appearing on her face as Jean-Luc’s face faded from her screen. 

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My Love,_

_I thought I would let you know before you son does that we will be entertaining Phillipa on board the Enterprise for a little while.  It seems we are to hold a trial to determine if Data is in fact, sentient or not.  I know, I know, it sounds absolutely maddening, but there is a commander here from the Daystrom Institute who wants to take Data with him and take him apart, and I told Data he was allowed to refuse...and now we must hold trial.  I am, naturally, representing Data.  And for the opposition....Phil has asked Commander Riker. It will be good practice for him, though I daresay he doesn’t want to do it._

_It might be beneficial if you would record a statement about your time working with Data, too._

_Breakfast tomorrow?_

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

Beverly bit off a piece of her croissant and looked at Jean-Luc on her monitor. “Jean-Luc, this is outrageous. Of course Data is sentient.  I mean, he’s...Data. He’s you second officer and head of Ops. He’s a Lieutenant Commander...and more than that...he’s my friend...he’s _your_ friend.  Jean-Luc, you can’t let this happen!”  Jean-Luc rubbed his temples and reached for his cup of tea. _“I know Beverly. Trust me.  I have no intentions on allowing Data to be permitted to go with Maddox.  I will deactivate Data myself and send him to you in a parcel if I have to._ ” 

“That’s a little extreme, don’t you think?”

 _“You underestimate how much I want to keep Data away from Maddox.”_ Beverly smiled at her monitor. “I’ve sent you my recording.  I hope it helps.”

 _“Thank you, Beverly,”_ Jean-Luc took a last sip of his tea. _“I’m sorry to cut breakfast short, but I’m needed in our makeshift courtroom.  I’ll call you later?”_  Beverly nodded. 

_“I miss you, mon Coeur.”_

“I miss you too, mon Amour.” 

_“Picard Out.”_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom,_

_It’s really bad.  That Captain who was with Captain Picard is back on board and they are holding a hearin g to determine if Data is sentient or not!  This is absurd! Of course he is...right, Mom? I mean, Data might not have emotions, but that doesn’t mean he isn’t a real person, right?  I mean...I don’t call my tricorder my friend.  Can you help?  Doctor Pulaski has never been able to see Data as anything other than a machine, so she’s not going to be any help.  Please, Mom, you have to do something!_

_-Wesley_

Beverly shook he head as she read Wesley’s letter.  There really wasn’t anything she could do. She could speak with the head of the Daystrom institute and try to get Data assigned to her for examination and she would ensure he wasn’t taken apart, but....there wasn’t much else she could do.  She decided she would bring it up with Jean-Luc when she talked to him later and see if he wanted to use that as the absolute last resort.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I am utterly relieved to tell you that Mr Data will be remaining with us.  He will not be taken apart.  We saved him, Bev.  There’s a party being held for him on the holodeck, but I’m not sure I feel much like attending a party without you. On the other hand, I suppose I should at least stick my head in and say hello._

_Is it really 7 months until I see you again?  Seems like the time is both flying by and yet crawling at a snail’s pace.  I keep trying to come up with a reason to return to Earth just so I can see you, but nothing has come to me as yet._

_Speak to you soon._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_


	7. Chapter 7

 

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Ah, Beverly. It seems our dear boy is in love.  Her name is Salia, and she is the new leader for the planet Dalen IV. Her parents are from opposite sides of a civil war that has been brewing for centuries.  The hope is she will be able to reunify the sides.  Surprisingly, she’s around the same age as Wesley. I only hope Wesley doesn’t get his heart broken. Salia will of course, be leaving us once we reach her planet and I don’t think we’ll have reason to come this way again.  I will do my best to be a...fatherly figure for Wesley and help him as best as I can._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I don’t know how to parent a teenager!  I was fine around Wesley when he was younger and all he was interested in was hearing stories about the Stargazer and Jack or showing me his latest invention....but now?  Beverly...what do I do?  He’s smitten with Salia and has been asking everyone for advice.  You and I....well, I can hardly use our relationship as the stick to judge others, can I?  Ours is most definitely....unique._

_Worf has, naturally, given him advice for courting a Klingon woman...I should be relieved you aren’t Klingon, or I might have to duck when we finally see each other, for apparently Klingon women throw things at their intended!  Wesley has had the good sense not to listen to Worf, but I worry he might listen to Will Riker..._

_I had better go and find Wesley and try to talk to him.  Wish me luck, my love._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

Jean-Luc sighed to himself and activated his comm badge. “Picard to Crusher.”

_“Yes, Sir?”_

“Wesley, I was wondering if you might like to join me for Afternoon Tea?”

_“Tea, sir?”_

“Yes, in my quarters.  1400.”

_“Uhm...Ok, Sir. Crusher out.”_

###

Jean-Luc had laid out his mother’s best Afternoon Tea spread -  tea, finger sandwiches, scones, and a few slices of cake.  Satisfied, he then turned his thoughts to what he was going to say to Wesley.  What do you say to a teenager in love for the first time?  It was obvious it would end in heartache...for Wesley and possibly for Salia as well.  Jean-Luc only hoped to soften the blow.  The door chimed right on time.  “Come.”

“Hello, Captain.”

“Ah, Wes. Please, have a seat. You know, when we’re together like this, you don’t  need to call me Captain.  You can call me...Jean-Luc.  You used to call me uncle when you were a child.”

“I remember, Sir. “  Jean-Luc poured out the cups of tea, and indicated for Wesley to help himself to the small selection of sandwiches, scones, and cakes.  Wesley placed a few sandwich triangles on his plate and eyed up a scone. “Sir, what are those?”

“Ah, they’re called scones, Wes.  A British tradition. My mother attended school in Yorkshire and brought some of the traditions she learned back with her.  They’re quite good spread with some clotted cream,” he pointed at the small bowl of fluffy white cream, “and jam.” 

“I guess I’ll try one.”  Wesley helped himself to a scone and a generous scoop of clotted cream while Jean-Luc prepared his own scone.  “Now, Wes, I wanted to talk to you about Salia.”

“Sir?”

“I, ah...know you have an interest in our guest and I...wanted to ask you how it was going with her?”

“Uh...OK, I guess.  I haven’t talked to her much, but Captain....Jean-Luc..she’s perfect.  Can I ask you a question?”

“You can ask me anything, Wesley.”  Jean-Luc lifted his cup to his lips and took a sip of his tea.  “How did you know you wanted to date Mom?”  Jean-Luc spit out his tea.

“I...ah...what?”

“I mean...you and Mom have been together for years...so I was wondering...how did you know?”

“Years?”  Jean-Luc’s ears went pink.  _Out of the mouths of babes...._

“Haven’t you?  I mean, you’ve always been there....I’m sorry, Sir, did I say something I shouldn’t have?  I should...I should go.”  Wesley went to stand, but Jean-Luc held out his hand. “No, Wes. Stay. Please.  Your mother and I...”  he faltered.  What did he want to say to Wesley?  Tell him he’s been in love with his mother since before his father died?  No, that wouldn’t be appropriate at all.  “Your mother and I have a...unique relationship,” he finally settled on. “Best not to try to compare anything you experience to ours.”

“Oh.  Uhm. Sir?  Jean-Luc? We aren’t going to pass by Dalen Four ever again, are we?”

“No, Wes. Not likely. I’m sorry, son.”  Wesley brightened a bit at being called son.  Truth be told, he always wished Captain Picard had married his mother after his father died, and he didn’t understand why they never had.

“So...I should make the most of the time I have with Salia?” 

“Well, yes, that is one way to look at it.  But Wes, I don’t want to see you hurt.”

“I’ll be careful, Sir!  May I be excused?”  Jean-Luc merely nodded his head. “Thanks! See you later!”  Jean-Luc sat down his cup of tea. “Ah, young love,” he said to the empty room.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I did my best.  I think I may have softened the blow for Wesley, but he’s still determined to have a relationship with Salia whilst she is still on board. I don’t think it’s a good idea, but I wasn’t going to forbid it._

_Did you know he thinks we are together? And by together, I mean, he thinks we have been together for years.  When did that happen? How did we ever....I didn’t think I allowed my feelings to show to you, and now I find out that your son was able to notice?  What was it? Did I linger too long when I kissed your cheek in greeting? Or did I hold your hand too frequently?  I honestly don’t mind, but it raises the question of who else thinks we are together?  Does the crew?  What must they think if they think that we are...and....oh, Beverly, I wish you were here so we could talk face to face...._

_Yours,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I’ve had to forbid Wesley from seeing Salia.  We have found out that her governess is an allasomorph, and I suspect Salia is as well.  My heart breaks for Wes, but he handled it in stride.  I’m really quite proud of him as i was expecting him to object.  Perhaps my relationship with Wesley is growing, too._

_-Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom,_

_I think I did something really stupid.  I met a girl  - Salia.  She’s really nice...well, I thought she was.  But it turns out she’s something called an allasomorph, and not actually human.  She lied to me...to everyone, really.  Captain Picard didn’t know she wasn’t human, either.  Oh, and I think I messed up with Captain Picard, too.  I asked him how he knew he wanted to date you and he went red...Mom, what did I say?  But you and Captain Picard are together....aren’t you?_

_I kinda don’t want to show my face on the  Bridge.  I don’t want anyone to make fun of me for my mistake with Salia._

_Love,_

_Wesley._

_###_

_To: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Wes,_

_Don’t be embarrassed. We all have embarrassing first love stories. Remind me to tell you mine someday.  Or ask Jean-Luc to tell you his....his is really funny.  To answer your question about Jean-Luc and I....yes, Wes.  We are together.  But we haven’t defined what that means and it might take us a long time as there is so much history between us....more than you know.  You didn’t upset him when you asked, only caught him off-guard._

_You’ll be fine.  I promise._

_I love you, Wes._

_Love,_

_Mom_

_###_

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_I think we’ve both been in denial for years about our relationship, don’t you?  What Wesley saw growing up...he saw a healthy relationship between a man and a woman.  It never occurred to him that what we had wasn’t “normal” , and I never dated anyone after Jack.  You and Walker were the only two men in my life and Wesley of course knew that Walker was like a big brother to me.  But you...well, you’ve always been more than just my best friend, haven’t you?  Do you remember all those nights we used to sit in my living room and watch the fireplace and I would rest my head against your shoulder and you would put your arm around me? I would always look forward to your visits and would hope for it to be a chilly night just to put the fire on.  Wesley came down once. You and I had fallen asleep and I was in your arms . Wesley just came up to me and gave his adorable lopsided smile he had as a child and tried to hand me his teddy bear.  I held my finger up to my mouth to keep him quiet, and he went back to his room....you woke up a little later and went to the guest room._

_I think we probably do need to talk about this...about us....just six more months until I’m back._

_Hope we can talk on video again soon. Breakfast again?_

_Love Always,_

_Beverly_


	8. Chapter 8

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Jhfddfy4H£ &*£”[].kop[jjvh4839wjg89430wn7&*)9402pu053_

_Beverly,_

_We have come into the Neutral Zone to aid my old friend from the Academy, Captain Donald Varley.  Donny thought there was a design flaw in the Galaxy-class ships, and he wanted to warn me, but before we had a chance to send an engineering team over to try to help his team fix their ship, they experienced a malfunction in their antimatter seals and they were destroyed. The whole ship with a compliment of over 1,000...men, women...and children.  It sometimes does worry me that we have children on board the Enterprise, but then I wouldn’t have had you on board last year, so I suppose it can’t be all bad.  +++^54whjgi082-n -_

_Donny was my roommate at the Academy, before I met Cory.  He was a year ahead of me and absolutely hated that he had a first year roommate, despite the fact that we were the same age...but oh, did he rub it in that I hadn’t made it in the year before.  It was pure torture those first few months, until we discovered we had a common interest in archaeology...and I’m afraid it was this interest that may have caused Donny’s death and the destruction of the Yamato._

_532’;lj$%^$hgrFHT546_

_He found Iconia.  Donny and I have been studying the Iconians since we first stepped into Professor Galen’s classroom all those years ago.  It’s smack dab in the middle of the neutral zone, but it exists!  Unfortunately, the planet seems to be very well protected and Geordi managed to barely keep us from capturing a probe launched before it managed to destroy us, too._

_Unfortunately, we are experiencing problem similar to the Yamata, but Geordi doesn’t think it is a design flaw. Naturally, I put my complete trust in him.  I’m heading the away team to go down to Iconia.  Beverly, this could be the single most important discovery of my entire career!_

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

_T36% &(Rjfuoljsu’;;y/Y”OFjhrp95063)+532dfjjbfv/gjm,.ut_

Beverly had her heart in her throat while she was reading Jean-Luc’s message. No doubt the random strings of nonsense were due to the problems they were experiencing.  She only hoped Jean-Luc would take care of himself on the away mission. She knew how he could get when he was investigating an archaeological mystery.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Well, I can’t say that wasn’t exciting! I wound up having to destroy the base we found.  It could have been an amazing find, but it was going to destroy the Enterprise, so I had to destroy it. Data managed  to open a gateway that kept revolving between our bridge, the Romulan ship bridge, and a place that looked like the Parthenon.  I jumped though in time, and wound up on the Romulan ship!  Fortunately, O’Brien managed to transport me away just in time and we even were able to save the Romulan ship.  I must say, away missions are exhilarating.  No wonder you enjoy them so much.  I hope someday we can go on a mission together._

_I hope to speak with you soon._

_Yours,_

_Jean-Luc_

_###_

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My Dear Beverly,_

_You remember when I was daydreaming about having two of you? How would you like to have two of me?  We seem to have found...me.  I was in a shuttlecraft all alone and my...his...shuttle records show the Enterprise had blown up!  I can’t possibly figure out why I might have chosen to leave my ship and leave everyone to their fate, but I can’t ask myself as I am currently unconscious.  I suppose we’ll find out soon enough.  The clock on the shuttle is 6 hours ahead of us.  I promise you, Beverly, I will do everything I possibly can to ensure that the ship does not blow up._

_Yours,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

 _Is it just my imagination, or does the ship often almost blow up?  Is it just that I never noticed while I was serving on it?_ Beverly thought to her self.  She knew if Jean-Lcu had left the ship, it was for a good reason...and she would just close her eyes and imagine having two Jean-Luc’s....

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I still don’t know or understand what happened, but the other me has disappeared and we are all safe now.  Why do I feel like we’re constantly on the verge of being destroyed?  Did we have this many close calls when you were here? Or am I feeling them more harshly because I think about not wanting to leave you?  Oh Bev, I think I’m going soft. Four months until I see you._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Will Riker is getting a promotion! He’s going to become captain of the Ares. It’s a fine ship, and I know Will will make a fine captain but if I can be truthful with you...I don’t want to let him go.  I feel like I’m releasing my own child out into the world, which sounds ridiculous especially with Kyle Riker on board, but that’s how I feel.  Like a nervous father. No doubt, I will feel the same when we send Wesley off to the Academy.  But I must set my feelings aside, and be happy for my first officer....and think about who to promote.  My natural choice is, of course, Data.  Data would make a fine first officer...but I also know Starfleet is still feeling a little odd about Data’s status after his trial.  But it wouldn’t be fair to skip over him.  I think I will make Data my new first, and either Worf or Geordi my second.  Worf would be an excellent choice, and it would be unique to have a Klingon second offier, that’s for sure._

_I wish you were here to talk this over with.  You always know just what to say._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

_###_

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Riker, William, First Officer, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I need some advice from one of my closest friends.  I can’t go to Deanna for obvious reasons, Geordi is a bit occupied with the engineering team from the Montgomery, and I already know what Worf and Data would say.  So I come to you.  I’m sure Captain Picard has told you about my promotion...I know he sends you regular correspondence.  Should I take it?  I mean...they offered me the job once and told me if I turned it down it might be a long time before I saw a captaincy again, so this is a surprise but...I don’t want to leave.  Would it be selfish of me not to take this position simply because I want to personally stay?_

_-Will_

###

_To: Riker, William, First Officer, USS Enterprise_

_From:  Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Will,_

_Yes, Jean-Luc told me. Congratulations.  Even if you don’t want the position, it’s still an honour to be offered a captaincy.  I’m not sure I have any advice for you, but since you asked...no, I don’t think it would be selfish of you to stay for personal reasons.  I’m sure the Ares is a fine ship, but she’s not the Enterprise.  Nothing compares to serving on the Enterprise, as I’m learning during my time here at medical._

_Besides, I need someone to keep my son in line._

_Beverly_


	9. Chapter 9

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom! You won’t believe it! Commander Riker has put me in charge of the mineral surveys for the planets we are exploring!  This is amazing.  I only hope I do a good job. Mom...how do I tell people older than me what to do?  You do it with Captain Picard all the time...._

_Wes_

_###_

_To: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Wesley,_

_Don’t let Jean-Luc catch you saying that I tell him what to do!  You know what you are doing. You’re a confident young man. I know you can do this, but don’t hesitate to ask Will, Deanna, or even Jean-Luc for help.  I’m sure Jean-Luc could give you some advice on taking command. Don’t forget, he’s been a Captain longer than you’ve been alive...  But if you don’t feel comfortable asking Jean-Luc for help, I’m sure Will would help you._

_Good luck!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I’m sorry I haven’t written sooner, but I wanted to give Wesley a chance to tell you his good news first.  Will has decided to put him in charge of a team of scientists all older than him.  This could make or break Wesley as a commanding officer candidate, so I only hope he’s prepared and I hope he comes to me if he needs any advice.  Sometimes I worry he is a bit afraid to come to me, but you did entrust me to be his guardian while you have been away.  We’ll be here for quite a while for Wesley and his team to work on mapping the planets.  Hopefully, we’ll find some time to talk again. I miss sharing my breakfasts with you._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From:  Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_Wesley is overjoyed. I know you said Will has given him the assignment, but I can’t help but think you may have had a hand in it as well, so thank you for giving him the opportunity. He’s told me he’s quite nervous about having authority over people older than him, but I’ve told him he was fine and to speak with you...after all, you were a Captain at 28, and I know you had crew older than you.  You must know what it’s like._

_I miss our breakfasts too.  Tomorrow morning? Usual time?_

_Love,_

_Beverly_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom,_

_I’m having problems telling my team what to do, but Commander Riker has suggested I just think “What would Captain Picard do?” and then do what I think the Captain would do. I hope it works. Wish me luck. WWCPD is going to be my new mantra._

_Love,_

_Wesley._

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Ask Will what WWCPD means and tell me if his face goes red!_

###

Jean-Luc puzzed over his latest short message from Beverly, but called Will into his Ready Room anyway. 

“You wanted to see me, Sir?”

“Ah, yes, Number One.  I was wondering if you could tell me what does WWCPD mean?” 

“Sir? Where did you hear this?”  Will began to fidget.  “Oh, that’s not important.  But I was asked to ask you what it meant.” 

“Ah...well, you see, Sir...Wesley needed a little advice and I told him....well, I told him to think ‘What Would Captain Picard Do?’ before making a decision. So far, it seems to have worked. “

“I, ah, see.  Perhaps WWPD would roll a bit better off the tongue.”

“Sir?”  Will gave his Captain a puzzled look.

“Number One, did you think I was going to get angry with you?”

“Well, I couldn’t be sure....”

“I’m flattered that you think it will make Wesley a better officer if he thinks about what I would do, though I admit to making my fair share of mistakes as well.”

“Uhm...You’re welcome...Sir.”  Will Riker turned and left the Ready Room, more confused than when he first entered.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I find myself with another conundrum.  It seems our dear Data has been communicating with a young girl named Sarjenka on Dremel IV. Her planet is suffering from the same issues Wesley’s team have uncovered on the other nearby planets. Originally, I asked Data to sever his communications with the girl. As you know, the Prime Directive would have come into play and we wouldn’t be able to offer any help....but then I heard her voice.  Oh, Beverly. A tiny voice pleading for help.  Oh hell, Bev,  how could I refuse?_

_I only hope we’re doing the right thing...._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_My mission was a success, but I don’t think I’m ready for the big chair..._

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_You did the right thing.  I know you did._

_Love,_

_Beverly_


	10. Chapter 10

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom,_

_Captain Picard is MISSING!  One minute he was on the ship, and the next he was gone!_

_###_

_To: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_What do you mean, Jean-Luc is missing?  Look, calm down and I’m sure it will be something simple.  Please don’t panic._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Telling Wes not to panic was easy...not panicking was the hard part for Beverly as she wondered what had happened to Jean-Luc.  She nervously waited for a response from Wesley, or a message from Jean-Luc himself.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom,_

_Captain Picard is back.  But something weird happened and the ship has travelled so far away, it will take us over two years to get to Starbase 185, and that’s only on the edge of Federation Space.  I don’t know what’s going on, and the Captain is too busy for me to ask him.  I hope you get this message and don’t worry if you don’t hear from me for a while..._

_Wes_

###

 _To:_ Crusher _, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Q is back. He has been kicked out and he wants to join our crew. How preposterous! He’s the cousin of chaos.  I simply can’t allow him to stay here permanently.  But we do have a problem.  In his infinite Q-ness, Q has sent us massively off course. Well over two years away from the edge of Federation space.  I’m sorry.  Unless Q comes back and I can convince him to take us back, I fear it will be even longer before I get to see you...hold you....touch you...there has to be away out of this.  I’m not even sure if I have a way to transmit this message to you, or a message to Starfleet. So do me a favour if this comes through and you haven’t heard from me in over a week and tell Admiral Nechayev what is going on.  I will try to send a report to Command, but I have no guarantees anything is actually going through._

_Wesley did really well on his first assignment in charge, did I tell you?  I’m really quite proud of him.  He managed to overcome the animosity his team felt towards reporting to someone younger than them and in the end, one of his team members even praised his thinking. I really couldn’t be prouder than if he were my own son, but I suppose in some ways he is. When Jack died...just before he passed away, he asked me to look after Wesley...and you.  I don’t know if he knew I had feelings for you back then or not, but it almost seemed as though he was giving me permission to pursue you...permission I ignored until now._

_Oh, Beverly, why is it that I’m more than willing to pour my heart out to you when I think there’s a possibility I won’t be seeing you?  Am I that afraid of my own feelings?_

_I love you._

_Jean-Luc_

Jean-Luc pressed the transmit button and frowned when an error message popped up telling him a relay couldn’t be found.  Surely, there had to be away to get messages back home.  He set the message to auto-send once the computer found a relay, and hoped that perhaps Geordi would have luck figuring out a way to make communications possible.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom,_

_I’m scared.  I’m trying to be brave and show the Captain I’m not afraid, but Mom....we’re so far away from home and we’ve encountered these...things...called the Borg.  Their ship is a cube and Commander Riker said they have babies over there too.  They killed 18 people in engineering.  I’m scared, Mom, really scared._

_My break is over and I have to get back to the Bridge.  I just tried to send this and it told me relay not found, so I’ll have to try to send this again later._

_-Wes_

###

 _To:_ Crusher _, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_We are back in Federation space and heading for Starbase 83.  Q took us to meet a new alien life form. They’re called the Borg.  Very unfriendly.  They’re a bit....well, they’re half human, half machine.  Not a machine like Data is a machine or like my artificial heart is, but more like made of actual machinery.  I don’t think they will ever be a friendly force, but I can only hope that it will be some time before we have to face them again, for they are brutal._

_I’m glad we’re back.  The thought of having to wait longer than four months to see you was something I was not looking forward to._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_


	11. Samaritan Snare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few lines have been pulled from the script for the S2 episode, Samaritan Snare. I knew what I wanted to do with this chapter from the beginning of the story, because I always felt like if there had been a defect with his heart, Beverly never knew about it, and if she had known he was having surgery, she would have made sure she was there...
> 
> This got epicly long. Like, it could stand alone as a one shot!

Kate Pulaski was checking the alerts set for when crew members needed something routine done – a change of birth control implant, or adjusting medication, that sort of thing.  She gasped when she saw who’s file had been flagged. 

_Picard, Jean-Luc – A defect has been found in his type of artificial heart.  Recommendation is immediate replacement of the faulty device._

And underneath, there was a note from Doctor Brandeis at Starfleet Medical:  _Have informed Captain Picard, however at this time he is unwilling to undergo the procedure._

 _Well,_ Kate thought to herself, _I’m not going to give him the chance to refuse it._

###

_To: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Good luck on your exam, sweetheart!  No matter what, remember that we are proud of you!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

###

Kate was getting all the appropriate paper work in order to send ahead to Starbase 515.  She had even cornered Wesley Crusher and asked him to make sure the Captain reported to the base hospital. Naturally, she didn’t tell the young Ensign why the Captain needed to report there, but she knew Wesley would do his best.  Kate got to the part of the form where Starbase 515 asked for the next of kin and she opened up the Captain’s Starfleet file to get the information, sure it was going to be a relative back in France.  Kate gasped when she saw who was listed as his next of kin.  _Next of Kin:  Doctor Beverly Crusher. Relationship: partner._

Kate decided it was time for her to speak with the good Doctor. 

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Pulaski, Kathryn, MD, Acting CMO USS Enterprise_

_Doctor Crusher,_

_May I call you Beverly?  Beverly, I thought I would alert you to something a bit alarming in Captain Picard’s medical records.  Were you aware that his artificial heart was faulty?  It seems he had been told when he had an examination several months before the launch of the Enterprise.  I am sending him to Starbase 515 when your son goes to take his admission exams.  I hope I’m doing the right thing. I noticed the Captain has you listed as his partner, so I wanted to also say that I had no idea you were together.  You hide it well._

_I will keep you informed, though I don’t doubt the Captain or you son will as well._

_-Kate_

Beverly was gobsmacked.  She knew Jean-Luc had had a full physical at Medical shortly before the launch of the _Enterprise_ , so she had never bothered to press him for another.  Perhaps she should have.  And...partner?  How long ago had he done _that_?!  She needed to be there.  She _had_ to be there.  She didn’t want to upset her son by showing up for his exams, but she couldn’t let Jean-Luc undergo this surgery alone. 

She called up for a shuttle.  From Earth, it would take her 16 hours in the fastest shuttle she could get her hands on.  She quickly checked on the flight plan Wesley filed for his shuttle and saw that his trip would take almost 14.  Assuming they wouldn’t be leaving the _Enteprise_ for another hour or so, and assuming they didn’t immediately wheel Jean-Luc in for surgery, if she left right this instant, she might be able to get there in time to kiss Jean-Luc before he was put under. 

Beverly ran into the bedroom and hastily threw some clothing and some PADDs into a bag. She could just as easily read reports on the long shuttle trip as she could in her office. She then realised that as the interim head of research, she ought to inform Starbase 515 of her arrival and her intent to not get involved, so she quickly sent off a message.

_To: Cheif Medical Officer, Starbase 515_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_To whom it may concern:_

_This is just a courtesy message to inform you that I will be arriving at Starbase 515 in approximately 16 hours.  My partner will be undergoing a cardiac replacement and I wish to be present in my capacity as his partner only. I have no intentions on taking part in his surgery or interfering._

_Beverly Crusher, MD_

Beverly had to admit she did get a secret little thrill in calling Jean-Luc her partner.  She must remember to tease him about that and ask him when he had made that change, because she didn’t recall being listed as his partner before.  She supposed she ought to return the favour and list him as hers, but she decided she had better get to her shuttle and she could alter her records en-route.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Crusher, Wesley, Acting Ensign, USS Enterprise_

_Mom,_

_Captain Picard is coming with me to Starbase 515, but I don’t know why.  13 hours in the shuttle to get there, and another 13 back with just the Captain. I had planned on some last minute studying on the trip, but now I don’t know if I should. I don’t want the Captain to think I wasn’t prepared.  I wonder why he’s coming with me?  Does he think I need to have my guardian come with me?_

_Love,_

_Wes_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My love,_

_I’m on my way to Starbase 515.  Kate has insisted that I go and have my heart replaced.  Doctor Brandeis told me when I had my physical it would need to be replaced, but I asked him to hold off on it...and I regret not mentioning it to you.  I know Kate could have easily done it, but I felt uncomfortable being that vulnerable on my own ship....but somehow I think I would have felt differently if you were the one performing the surgery.  It’s a pity I can’t just let this wait for three months until you are back.  I trust you with my life._

_I feel badly for Wesley.  Here he was, anticipating a trip alone to the  base, and now he has to have me along.  I’m going to have to tell him why.  It’s not that I keep my heart a secret, but you know it’s not something I enjoy speaking about.  I was so cocky back then...in more ways than one.  But, perhaps if I tell Wesley what happened it will act as a cautionary tale, as I see so much of myself in Wesley._

_Please don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.  I have complete faith in the surgeons at 515._

_Love always,_

_Jean-Luc_

Beverly read his message from her shuttle and she was tempted to tell him she was on her way, but decided not to. If she knew Jean-Luc as well as she thought she did, he would only tell her not to go.  As it was, she had to pull rank on the Quartermaster at the yard to get her shuttle and to not be assigned a pilot. She knew her way around a shuttle. Wouldn’t have qualified for her Commander’s pips without it.  She fingered the fourth pip on her collar.  She knew being a Captain was only temporary, but it sure did come in handy. 

###

Jean-Luc sighed at Wesley.  **“Let’s just say I have personal issues and leave it at that.”**

 **“** Oh.  Would you rather Mom do it?”

“Naturally, Wesley. I trust your mother with my life.”

“Can’t it wait until she’s back?”

“I’m afraid not.  Doctor Pulaski said I had to have the replacement immediately. Besides which, Wes, I think it would be a conflict of interest for your mother.”

“Why, Sir?” Jean-Luc sighed.  For such a smart young man, he sure asked a lot of questions.

“Wesley, has your mother ever performed surgery on you?”

“No...she always said she couldn’t because she was my mother....but she’s not your mother.” Jean-Luc grinned. “Indeed. And that’s something I am ever so grateful for.  Wesley, it would still be a conflict of interest because your mother and I...”

“Are together?  Mom told me it’s kinda complicated.” 

“Yes. Well,”  Jean-Luc got up and made his way to the back of the shuttle to retrieve a cup of coffee.  Wesley, miraculously, remained silent for all of fifteen minutes.

**“You would have made a good father.”**

**“Thank you.”**

**“Didn’t you ever wish you had kids of your own?”** Jean-Luc sighed wistfully. **“Wishing for a thing does not make it so.”**

“Well, no, but...you’re kind of like my dad, aren’t you?”

“I, ah...suppose.  Your mother did make me your guardian while she’s away....I suppose in some ways that would make me like a father for you...”

“I meant because you’ve been there for me lots of times growing up since Dad died.”

“Your father was a fine man, Wesley.  He was my best friend.”  Jean-Luc reached out and patted Wesley’s shoulder. “Sometimes, when I look at you, you look back at me exactly how your father did when he had the helm.”

“Dad was your helmsman?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Didn’t you know?  He was my second officer on the Stargazer when he...left us.” 

“Mom doesn’t talk about Dad a lot. But I remember you used to tell me stories about you, Dad, and Captain Keel.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Oh, I have many more stories I can tell you now that you’re a little bit older. “  Wesley grinned back at his guardian. “I can’t wait.”

###

Beverly rushed up to Jean-Luc’s gurney just as he was being wheeled into the surgical suite.  He was already clad in a red surgical gown, and for some reason, they had added the red cap traditionally used to cover the patient’s hair . Beverly supposed it was done out of habit, but it was kind of funny to cover his bald head like that.  She rushed up and reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Beverly?  What are...what are you doing here?”

“Hmm, well, when I get a message that my _partner_ is about to undergo major surgery, I make sure I’m here for him.”  Jean-Luc’s cheeks tinged pink.

“I...ah...guess you’re wondering about that...”

“Hmm. It can wait.”  Beverly leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lips – their first kiss since they had been parted nine months ago.  Beverly wished it had been under better circumstances.  “I’ll be waiting for you when you come out.  Jean-Luc, I....”  she trailed off, not wanting to tell him she loved him for the first time in front of a bunch of strangers.

“I know, _mon Coeur.”_ Beverly gave his hand one last squeeze before he was wheeled away, and she was escorted into a private waiting area.  She brushed off the nurse who offered to bring her some coffee and settled in at the desk in the corner with her PADDs she had brought from her office. There was a replicator nearby if she wanted anything. 

###

**“Capillary integrity too unpredictable to attempt a resect.”**

**“You’re unwilling to make the attempt?”**

**“I’m not qualified.”**

**“I know someone who is.”**

The physiologist rushed out of the surgical suite and into the waiting room.

“Doctor Crusher?” Beverly looked up from her PADD where she was reading a very boring article.  “Yes?”

“There have been some...complications.”  Beverly stood up. “Complications?  Is Jean-Luc....is Captain Picard alright?” 

“We don’t know.”  Tears sprung to Beverly’s eyes.  “Take me to him.”

“Doctor, he’s not awake.” 

“I know, but...I need to see him...if this is...”  The physiologist nodded. “I understand.”  The physiologist started to guide Beverly out of the room. “Doctor Crusher, we really could use your help.”

“I...I’m not sure that would be entirely appropriate given my relationship with Captain Picard.”

“I understand. We’ve called for Doctor Pulaski to be brought here to complete the surgery.”

“What’s wrong with the current surgeon?”

“He’s ah...unwilling to take the risks.”

“I see.  When Doctor Pulaski arrives, tell her I will assist her.” 

###

Beverly was led into a changing room and handed a set of red scrubs to put on over her uniform.  She donned the scrubs quickly and shoved her feet into the shoe protectors and bolted through the double doors.  The sight before her caused her to gasp.  Jean-Luc was barely hanging on.  Beverly found her eyes filling with tears again as she walked over to him and the nurse attending him automatically moved for Beverly to take up a place next to Jean-Luc’s head.  She reached down and stroked the side of his face, even though she knew he had no idea she was there.  She cleared her throat. “How long until the _Enterprise_  is here?”

“Four hours, Doctor.”  Beverly frowned. “Will he...”

“I’m sorry, Doctor Crusher. We don’t know.”  Beverly bowed her head.  “The doctor who came to see me asked if I would help. What can I do?”

“Are you qualified to perform a resect?”

“Er...in an emergency, yes.  But, no.  Unfortunately. I could have performed the surgery to replace Jean-Luc’s heart if I had known it needed to be done, but if there had been any complications like the ones you’re describing, I would have needed to place him in stasis until I could get a specialist in.”

“Stasis! Why didn’t I think of that?”  Beverly grinned. “I’m used to operating on ships with limited resources. You’re used to operating on a base with unlimited ones. I would imagine it’s not something you’ve had to do often.”  The surgeon shook his head. “I never would have thought of it.  You might have saved your husband’s life.”  Beverly hid her small smile. _Husband? Well, whatever._

“Would somebody find Doctor Crusher a stool? I have a feeling she isn’t going to leave the Captain’s side anytime soon.”  Beverly gave a slight smile to the doctor. “You’ve got that right.” 

###

 **“What the hell are you doing here?”** Jean-Luc tried to glare at his interim CMO, but it really didn’t work when you were strapped to a gurney and at their mercy.  Kate merely shrugged. “Hmm. **Saving your life.”**

**“Oh, come on. This is a routine procedure. Quite commonplace.”**

**“True. But you are not a commonplace man.  You’ll be out of recovery in four hours. _”_**

**“I didn’t want you involved in this.”**

**“You’re welcome.”**

**“If you’re here, the entire crew must know.”**

**“You’re still the Captain. Invincible.”**

**“Thank you.”**

“Now, Captain, there’s someone here who wants to see you...” Beverly slowly walked in and took her place on Jean-Luc’s other side and reached for his hand to squeeze it.

“Beverly,”  Jean-Luc breathed out. 

“I’m here, my love.”

“I thought I had...imagined you here before.”  Kate took one look at the couple and picked up her tray of medical supplies and backed out of the room.  Privacy with his partner was at least something Kate could give him. 

“Nope.   I made arrangements as soon as I received your message.” 

“Beverly, you shouldn’t have.”  Beverly leaned down and kissed his nose. “I know.  But I had to....and you and I need to have a little talk, mister. Partner?  Don’t I get a say in this?”

“Well....I...”  Jean-Luc’s face was beginning to match the colour of his surgical suit.  “I don’t mind.  I just wondered how long I’ve been partnered to you for.”

“I changed it a few months ago.  I wanted....well, I wanted you to be provided for if anything happened to me and I knew declaring you my partner was the only way.”

“I see.  So, it’s not romantic at all, then?”  She eyed him sceptically. 

“Well...”  he trailed off and Beverly couldn’t help but softly laugh.  She brought her face down to his ear and whispered into it “I love you too.”  Jean-Luc smiled.  Beverly straightened. “So you’ll be out of this room in four hours, but now that the _Enterprise_ is here, I suppose you will have to leave right away...” Jean-Luc twined his fingers between hers. “I might be able to take some time to have dinner if you don’t have to rush home.” 

“Dinner sounds lovely.”

“What about Wesley?”

“Hmm? What about him?” Beverly was stroking his hand gently.  “Does he know you’re here?”

“Oh no, of course not! And make him nervous for his exam? Bad enough you came with him, I’m sure.  No, I’d rather he not know I’m here.  I’ve sworn Kate to secrecy not to tell the rest of the staff...as well as to your little next of kin surprise.  You know, Jean-Luc, you really _can_ trust her.”

Jean-Luc grumbled. “She’s not _you_.”

“No, but I’ll be back in twelve weeks.”  Jean-Luc smiled just as the original surgeon came into the room.

“Ah, Captain, so glad to see you with us. I must say, your wife contributed to saving you. We had never thought of putting you in stasis until Doctor Pulaski arrived.”

“My...my wife?” 

“Doctor Crusher? Isn’t she your?”  Beverly gave Jean-Luc’s hand a quick squeeze. “Oh, yes, my wife. Sorry, Doctor. I think I might still be a little fuzzy from the anaesthetic.”

“Well, I’m just here to check your vitals. We can release the retrains around your chest if your good missus here makes sure you stay flat for the next few hours.” Beverly grinned “Won’t be the first time I’ve had to keep him in his sickbed.” 

“Right then. Doctor Crusher, I’ll be back in about four hours. There’s a replicator over there on the wall if you need anything.  Captain Picard may have water, green tea, or clear broth for now if he needs anything.”

“Will I be able to take my lovely wife out to dinner before she has to leave?”  Jean-Luc grinned at Beverly.  If she was going to be his wife, he was going to take advantage of the situation. 

“After four hours when I check on you. If everything is fine and you keep some of the broth down, I don’t see why you can’t...just don’t overdo it.”

“Thank you, Doctor.” With a nod, the surgeon left the room.

“Wife, eh?” Jean-Luc’s eyes twinkled. “And you were chastising me for calling you my partner.”

“The surgeon called you my husband and I didn’t bother to correct him.  Sorry.”

“No, no, I don’t mind.  Only wish I had  been present for the wedding. I bet it was lovely.” Beverly snorted.

“Sure.  We both wore our dress uniforms and Wesley gave me away. Will Riker presided.”

“Oh no, I think you wore a dress.  Maybe not white, but I do know you happen to look lovely in a wedding dress.”  Beverly blushed.  “Right. We have four hours and you have to stay flat.  Whatever shall we do to pass the time?”  Beverly’s blush turned into a wicked grin.

“Now Bev...I did just have my heart replaced...”

“Hmm.  True. Budge over though.  I’m not standing here for four hours.”  Jean-Luc gently shifted his body closer to the wall and Beverly crawled into the space left behind. “Tight fit, but I think we can make it work.”

“But now I can’t see your face.” 

“Hmm.” Beverly propped herself up on her elbow and looked down on Jean-Luc . “Better?”

“Much.” 

“So, explain to me again why you have me listed as your partner?”  Jean-Luc’s face coloured briefly. “When we thought we were going to have to destroy the ship. I....I changed my next of kin to you so that you would receive my death benefits...and I called you my partner so Robert would give you my half of the vineyard.  I wanted...I needed...to provide for you if something happened to me.” 

“That’s very noble of you, dear.  But next time, a girl likes to be asked.”  Beverly was grinning, so Jean-Luc knew she wasn’t really mad at him.  “I can take you off...”

“Too late, I’ve marked you as my partner on my next of kin, too.”  It was Jean-Luc’s turn to grin. “I’d really like to kiss you now, but I’m not allowed to move.  Could you bring your lips over here?”  Beverly laughed but straddled him and brought her lips down to his.  Jean-Luc kissed her passionately, and when Beverly broke the kiss, she gently sucked on his lower lip.  He moaned.  Beverly hovered over him. “Later. You still can’t move, remember?”  Jean-Luc groaned.  “This really isn’t fair.”

“Hmm. Shall I stop then?”  Beverly moved her lips to his ear and gently nibbled on his lobe.  “Uhmm...no.  But, uh....Bev?  I can’t control my reaction right now...”  Beverly snorted, which then turned into a full-blown laugh.  “I’m glad you think it’s funny,” he deadpanned before joining her in laughter.  “It figures. I get you in a room, all to myself, and I’m not actually able to do anything about it.”  Beverly gave him one last kiss and moved back to laying  next to him on the biobed. 

“Hmm.  I wonder if Wesley is finished his exam?”  Beverly nodded.  “Then, you better be quiet.”  Jean-Luc lifted his hand and pressed a button on the side of his bed. “Picard to Ensign Crusher.”

“Ye _s, Sir?”_

“Wesley, I am going to be here for a few more hours and I was wondering how you were doing?”

_“I’m fine, Sir.  Sir?  Is it alright if I go hang out with some of the other students instead of waiting for you?”_

“Of course, Wes.  The _Enterprise_ will be docked here until morning. I expect to see you at the bottom of the gangway at 0700 tomorrow, understood?”

 _“Yes, sir! Crusher out!”_   Beverly burst into giggles.  “Jean-Luc, did you just give my seventeen-year-old son permission to stay out all night?” 

“Erm, well, I assume he’ll have the sense to ask the quartermaster for lodging.  Maybe I should get him some....suppose I had better tell Will we’ll be here until tomorrow, too.  Picard to Riker.”

_“Sir, it’s good to hear your voice. Are you recovering?”_

“Yes, thank you.  Now, since we’re here, I’ve decided to extend a little bit of leave to Ensign Crusher to let him blow off some steam after his exams.  You may extend the offer to the rest of the crew until 0700 tomorrow morning.”

_“Thank you, Sir. Can I...bring you anything?”_

“No, I’m fine.  Thank you for the offer. Picard out.” 

“Uh, Jean-Luc...how are you going to keep me being here a secret now if the base will be crawling with half the ship?” 

“Ah, my dear, Beverly,”  Jean-Luc’s eyes twinkled. “Haven’t you heard about the Captain’s lounge?”

“The Captain’s lounge? No, I don’t think so.”

“Well, my love, it’s quite simply a private dining room for Captains and above.  No one from the _Enterprise_  would be permitted there, and I happen to know there aren’t many ships docked right now so the room should be fairly empty. Would you like to have dinner with me there tonight?”

“Are you planning on returning to the ship tonight?”

“I hadn’t thought that far, why?”

“Well, just thinking if we can sneak me onto the ship I could spend the night with you. After all, you are my ‘husband’.” She winked.  Jean-Luc’s mouth went dry. “I’m the Captain, of course I can.” 

“When you get given the all-clear, let’s go directly to your quarters and uh..skip dinner.” 

“ _Beverly!”_

###

Four hours later, after Jean-Luc was given the all-clear, Beverly left his room with a giggle so he could get dressed.  Clad in a fresh uniform, he left his room and found Beverly waiting for him.  He immediately pulled her into his arms and held her flush against his body while he kissed her.  Her hands roamed over his back and he grasped her hips.  Releasing her lips, he moved one of his hands to his comm badge and tapped it. “Picard to _Enterprise Transporter Chief.”_

_“O’Brien here, Sir.”_

“Two to transport directly to my quarter’s please. And I would welcome your discretion.”

 _“Of course, Sir.  Standby.”_  Jean-Luc tightened his grip back on Beverly. “Energize.”

In Transporter Room four, Miles was working the console and the computer flashed up the second person’s bio signs as being a match for Doctor Crusher.  Miles grinned to himself. _About time_.  He activated their transporter beam and directed it to set them down in the Captain’s living room. Miles paused for a minute before activating the comm once more.

“O’Brien to Captain Picard.”

_“Yes?”_

“Sir, I assume you would like the same in reverse tomorrow morning?  Would 0630 suit?”

 _“Yes, that would be fine Mister O’Brien.  Thank you. Picard out.”_ Miles smiled and checked the duty roster. It wasn’t his shift in the morning, but he would make someone happy by telling them they didn’t need to come back so early.

###

As soon as the link was closed, Jean-Luc’s lips were on Beverly’s once more.  He slid his hands up to her face and gently cradled her head.  He leaned back and chuckled.  “What’s so funny?”

“Well, I finally get to see my ‘wife’ naked. How long have we been married?”   He grinned. 

“Oh, you,” Beverly swatted at his chest. “You know, we’re not _really_ married.” 

“Hmm. We could be.”

 _“Jean-Luc...._ ”  Beverly gave him a stern look.

“What? I’m just saying...we could get married.”

“No.”  Jean-Luc moved his hands to her hips. “Why not?”

“Jean-Luc...we’ve only started seeing each other and you know our relationship is a lot more complicated than...well...anything.  I mean, I’m about to come back to the ship as your Chief Medical Officer, Wesley doesn’t know about us..ok, he assumes we’re together, but...Look, ask me again in a few years, alright?”

“Years? Beverly...”

“Years.”  Beverly reached up and tugged at the zip on Jean-Luc’s uniform.  “But that doesn’t mean we can’t have some fun now....”  Jean-Luc released his hold on Beverly and allowed her to unzip his uniform and dragged it down his hips.  She bent over and unzipped his boots for him to step out of and when she finally had his jumpsuit off, she stood back up and admired him. “Beverly, you’ve seen me in my shorts before.”

“Yes, but not as my lover.  I couldn’t very well admire you when you were laying on my biobed, could I?” 

“I suppose not. But can I remove your clothes please?”  Beverly moved closer and kissed him. “You may.”

Their lovemaking was slow and gentle at first, but as the night wore on and they knew their time was soon ending they became more frantic with each other and when Beverly crashed with her final orgasm, Jean-Luc held her tightly as they slept for a few hours. 

When they woke up, they made love in the shower twice more before sharing a quick breakfast together.  “Hmm. Much nicer than eating breakfast via subspace.” 

“Indeed, my love,” Jean-Luc leaned over distance between them and kissed her once more. 

His comm badge dinged. “ _O’Brien to Captain Picard.”_

“Picard here.”

 _“Sir, whenever you’re ready.  Where would you like setting down.”_ Jean-Luc looked at Beverly.  “My shuttle.  The _Abraham Lincoln._ ”

“Chief, can you beam us directly to the shuttlecraft, the _Abraham Lincoln_?”

_“Do you know which docking bay it’s in?”_

“Fifteen,” Beverly supplied.  “Fifteen, Chief.”

_“Aye, Sir. Just say the words and I’ll beam you both there.”_

“Thank you,”  Jean-Luc reached for Beverly’s hand. “Energize.”

###

They stood in the small shuttle Beverly had commandeered for her journey.  “Well, I guess this is goodbye for now...” 

“Just for a few weeks, my love.” 

“I’m glad I came, but part of me wishes I hadn’t.  I hadn’t really thought about having to say goodbye...”

“Beverly, you used to say goodbye to Jack all the time.”  Beverly shook her head. “But that was Jack. You’re....different.”  Jean-Luc smiled and wrapped his arms around her once more.  He kissed her.  “Beverly...I don’t know if I told you this last night or not...I love you.”  Beverly grinned. “You didn’t, but I did assume.  I love you too. Now go. Make sure my son didn’t get into any trouble.”

“Yes, dear.”  Beverly chortled.  “I could get used to that....”

“Don’t.  You do realise I’m the Captain, right?”

“Hmm, I think I currently have four pips on my collar, too.”  Jean-Luc fingered her pips. “They look good on you, Bev.  You should consider it.”

“Hmm, no. Well, maybe someday, but I prefer actually practicing medicine. I’ll see you soon.”  Jean-Luc gave her one last kiss before turning and leaving her shuttle.  He hoped the next twelve weeks would fly by.


	12. Chapter 12

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My Love,_

_It seems we have yet another mystery on our hands. This time, a distress beacon from the early 22nd century.  It only started transmitting a month ago, so this ought to be interesting.  Either an alien species has accidentally activated it or we have some long lost colonists somewhere from the 22 nd century. I shudder to think what they must be thinking. They must think they have been abandoned.  The government that first sent them up doesn’t even exist anymore! _

_Data has just come in to tell me of his discovery. He has discovered the ship might be the SS Mariposa, launched in 2123 by a group of Neo-Transcendentalists.  So if these people still exist, we might be dealing with people who are...less advanced than us...even by 22 nd century standards.  _

_If this is them at all.  It could just be a malfunctioning shot in the dark, but it’s worth exploring._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

_###_

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_We found the people...and oh, boy, it’s giving me a headache trying to deal with them.  They may be living in the 24 th century, but they are definitely 22nd century people...well, more like early 20th in actuality.  _

_Their leader is a drunkard named O’Dell, but it sounds as if his daughter runs things. His unmarried daughter, I might add.  Because, oh yes, Beverly, Mr O’Dell tried to marry his daughter off to me! I mean, she is a very pretty lass, but well, no one can hold a candle to you, my love.  I thought about telling Mr O’Dell I was married when he asked, but I was with Will, and I didn’t want O’Dell to ask me about my wife! Would have been an interesting conversation to have with Will, that’s for sure._

_Yes, yes, I know, we’re not really married.  But Beverly, it is rather a nice feeling to think that for the brief time I was in surgery, the world thought you were my wife._

_And Mr O’Dell has just told me about the other colony...help me._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_You’re really quite tickled by the idea of being married to me, aren’t you?  I meant what I said...ask me in a few years. Besides, when we’re back on the ship are we going to pursue our relationship publicly?  I assumed we would continue to keep it quiet and not inform our friends we were together...I don’t know if Starfleet would have anything to say about us dating or not.  In fact, it might even be best if we both appeared to maybe date a few others?  I don’t know.  I just don’t want anything to happen to our relationship, and I’m worried with me back on the ship....well, I suppose it won’t really be any different than it was before, would it?_

_I love you.  Only two months left until we’re together!_

_Love,_

_Beverly_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My dearest,_

_You do make a good point.  According to your son, people assume we are already together anyway, so I suppose as long as nothing changes in that regard, we can  be free to pursue our private relationship with each other...because, I have to tell you Beverly, I intend on having you in my bed again.  Oh, yes._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_The other colony is full of clones from the original crew that arrived...and they want DNA from our crew to continue their bizarre society.  I won’t allow it. I can’t allow it. Cloning is illegal in the Federation._

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_These people are from the 22 nd Century. Cloning was only beginning to become popular and so I can understand why they see this as a viable way of reproduction.  You can’t judge them based on current Federation laws that they didn’t know existed...although I agree with you on not giving them your DNA. I might joke about wanting two of you, but not like that!_

_Love,_

_Beverly_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I think we’ve found a solution.  In a way, it feels like we’ve just taken part in a bizarre arranged marriage, but we’re going to combine the two societies together. According to Kate, each female needs to have a child by at least three different men, and each man should have a child with three different women...so you can imagine the excitement for some of the people.  I am still slightly opposed to “rewarding” the Mariposans after they stole DNA from both Will and Kate, but it’s getting the Bringloidi out of my hair...well, what little hair I have left._

_Thank goodness it’s not long until I see you.  I think instead of having you arrange for a shuttle to meet the ship, I will come and get you in a shuttle.  It will give us some time....time to be alone..._

_I miss you._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My love,_

_Lwaxana Troi is on the ship.  And she....oh god, she wants to marry me.  Help!!!_

_Jean-Luc_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Lwaxana.

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_Lwaxana can read minds...just think of me.  You’ll be fine._

_Love,_

_Beverly_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I tried, but she’s now wearing a ginger wig as she thinks that’s what I like. I mean, I do like your firey tresses....but only yours.  There’s a state dinner tonight in her quarters. Hopefully I can dodge out early and call you._

_I love you_

_Jean-Luc_

###

Beverly was surprised when her screen lit up with a call from the _Enterprise_ and even more surprised when it was a call from her son, and not Jean-Luc.

“Wesley, you hardly ever call your mother. This is a surprise.”

“ _Hi, Mom.  Uhm...actually...I wanted to tell you that Mrs Troi is here and she wants to marry Captain Picard.”_  Beverly tried to hide her amusement.  “Jean-Luc told me...but shouldn’t you be at the state dinner right now?”

_“What dinner, Mom?”_

“The one Jean-Luc told me about.  He said Lwaxana was hosting a dinner tonight.”

_“Mom, I don’t know anything about a dinner. Captain Picard told us there was a dinner with dress uniforms required, but no one knew what he was talking about as there wasn’t anything on the schedule.”_

“Oh no.”

“ _Mom?”_ Concern was evident on Wesley’s face.

“I’m fine, Sweetheart.  Jean-Luc isn’t, but I am.”

 _“Oh. Is he in danger?”_ Beverly snorted. “No, Wes. Well, unless an overly perfumed sequined woman is considered dangerous.  On the other hand, we _are_ talking about Lwaxana Troi...”

_“Mom?”_

“Don’t worry about it, Wes.  But maybe you should tell Deanna about the dinner.”

 _“Uhm. Ok. I’ll go do that now....Crusher out.”_ Beverly sat back and wondered if it was worth trying to get Jean-Luc called away from dinner for an “urgent call”, but then decided against it.  Hopefully, Deanna wouldn’t ask Wesley too many questions.

Several hours later, Beverly received another call from the _Enterprise_ , this time from Jean-Luc.  He was still clad in his dress uniform and Beverly couldn’t help but laugh as he was tugging on the collar. 

“Jean-Luc, why didn’t you change before calling me?”

“ _I couldn’t wait to speak with you.  Beverly...I was the only guest at dinner with Lwaxana.”_  Jean-Luc tugged open the clasp at the collar and unsnapped the front of his dress tunic to reach the zip.  Beverly suppressed a smile.

“Yes, I know. Wesley called to tell me. I had him alert Deanna.  Are you planning on stripping for me?”  She grinned at the image of Jean-Luc.  Jean-Luc had removed his tunic and was clad in a sleeveless undershirt and his dress uniform leggings.

 _“Err...I just thought I would change while we talk.  You don’t mind, do you?”_ Beverly laughed. “No, go ahead. I’m glad you’re this comfortable with me.”

_“Beverly, you’ve seen me naked.  We made love.  Multiple times.  Why would I be uncomfortable with you?”_

“True. So, tell me about this dinner.”

_“It was terrible.  Mr Homm was there with that god-awful gong. Thankfully, it spurred me on to call Data to join us to talk about other thanksgiving rituals, but before I got that idea it was awful.  Lwaxana...she’s a lovely woman. But for being a telepath, she really doesn’t seem to know how to read my mind.  She insisted I was interested in her and that I wanted to know if she was seeing anyone – I’m not, and I don’t.”_

“You better not be...”

_“And then she tried to stroke my hand.  Of course, with her having full Ambassadorial status, I couldn’t just yank my hand back so I had to let her.  I felt like....well, I’d imagine this is how you and Deanna feel whenever one of our diplomats gets a little fresh with you.  It was awful.  Why do you put yourselves though it?”_

“Short answer?  Because it’s better to endure an Ambassador trying to squeeze my ass while we dance than the galactic incident if I smacked him.  But trust me, there are subtle things I do to make my displeasure known.  Have you ever noticed when I’m dancing with a dignitary, I sometimes ‘accidentally’ step on their feet?”

 _“Yes, I’ve always thought that was odd because I know you are a talented and lovely dancer. “_ Beverly blushed. “Thank you.  I find a well placed heavy foot to their toes tends to calm down their amour and they want to get away from me so I don’t step on them again.”

_“Ah.  Well, if it happens in the future, perhaps we should work out a gesture and then I can step in?”_

“And be my knight in shining armour?”

 _“Something like that.”_ Jean-Luc had been stripping off the rest of his dress uniform while they were chatting and was standing in front of his view screen clad in his boxers.  Beverly tried her best not to let her eyes stray downward, but failed. “ _Oh, don’t do that.”_

“Do what?”

_“Look at me like that.”_

“Then maybe you should put some clothes on, because I like what I see...”  Jean-Luc turned his back to head to his closet and Beverly let out a soft sigh. His backside really was quite delicious.  Jean-Luc tugged back on a duty jumpsuit and Beverly frowned when he zipped it up. _“Better, my love?”_

“Well, no. I quite like you almost naked. But when I can’t do anything about it...”

_“I see.  I’m sorry, I hate to chat and run, but I asked Will and Deanna to meet me in my Ready Room after I changed.”_

“It’s fine.  We’ll talk later.  I love you.”

 _“I love you too.”_ Jean-Luc gave Beverly a soft smile and a wave as he closed their connection.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Deanna has explained that her mother is going through the Phase...apparently it can triple a Betazoid’s sex drive and once she picks who she wants to mate with...that’s it. Deanna says her mother would become quite resentful towards me if I refuse her advances....and I can’t possibly mate with her.  I belong to you!  (although, if your sex drive ever triples, I might need to seek out medical attention because you are insatiable, my love.)_

_I’m going to go play in one of my holonovels. It won’t nearly be as fun without you there in that glorious cream suit and hat, but I will find something to keep myself occupied, I’m sure._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Oh,  Beverly.  Lwaxana has fallen in love with the holographic bartender in my Dixon Hill novel._

Beverly couldn’t help it, but she let out a hearty laugh when she read the single line message from Jean-Luc.  _Oh, poor Lwaxana. I shouldn’t laugh at her, I really shouldn’t._ Beverly wondered if Deanna would go through this phase when she was older too or if her half-human genes would prevent it and vowed to do some research for her friend. 

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Lwaxana was cured of her problems with her telepathy just in time to thwart an assassination plot by the Antedeans.  We never would have known their suits were lined with explosives if she hadn’t read it in their minds.  No wonder they had gone into hibernation for the journey. Either they knew Lwaxana would be present, or they were worried Deanna would have caught on. But it’s all over now.  Lwaxana is attending her conference and we have turned the Antedeans over to the authorities on Pacifica._

_I’m so glad this is all over. I came close to telling Lwaxana I was in love with someone else (you, in case you were wondering) to see if that would have done anything, but something tells me it wouldn’t have._

_Six weeks until I get to hold you.  I’m going to be counting the days now._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_


	14. Chapter 14

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Well, it seems that love is in the air around here once again.  It seems that our stoic security chief has a mate – or at least, someone who should be his mate but refuses the Klingon ceremony.  And, by the way, have I told you before how glad I am that you are not Klingon?  On the other hand, according to Klingon mating traditions, you and I_ are _married simply because we have slept together.  So, if we were Klingon, I could call you my wife._

_Worf’s mate is an Emissary named K’Ehleyr. She’s half-human (which may explain her refusal to complete the Klingon marriage ritual) and was assigned to assist in assimilating a group of cryogenically frozen Klingons from 80 years ago who would, no doubt, enter Federation space and immediately begin attacking because they would be unaware of the treaty.  It’s a daunting task, but I think she is up to it.  I’ve assigned Worf to assist her. This could get interesting...._

_I love you, “wife.”_

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_Or should I say “huband”?  I think I, too, am quite glad we are not Klingon. Not because I wouldn’t want to be mated to you, but has Worf told you about the rest of the Klingon Mating Ceremony?  It’s positively barbaric! I hope he can reconcile with his mate, I think it would be good for him._

_I love you too,_

_Beverly_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_A-ha! So you admit you want to marry me!_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_No. Well, not yet.  Maybe. Ask me again in a few years._

Beverly sighed as she sent off her response. She loved Jean-Luc, she really did, but she just didn’t know if she wanted to be married to him yet.  She was sure she would marry him...eventually, but  not when they were both serving on the same ship.  It would be...complicated.  How could he objectively perform his duties and give her orders to go on dangerous away missions if she was his wife ? On the other hand...what would happen now that they were involved?  What if they had a fight? Would it spill over into their professional life? Would they have to talk to Deanna or another counsellor about their private life?  She loved Jean-Luc, she really did...she just wasn’t sure about their relationship in terms of Starfleet.

###

Jean-Luc read the one-liner from Beverly and chuckled.  _I love that woman._

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_My love,_

_I do love our banter with each other.  You know I am only teasing.  I agree with you that we should wait and that we should be discrete.  I’m not sure how I feel about us dating other people, but if you think we need to keep up that facade...just as long as you’re in_ my _bed.  Because I am fairly certain I’m not going to want to share your body with anyone else...nor would I share mine with someone._

_Do you know my pillow now smells like your hair?  I must admit to giving it a sniff at night before I drift off to sleep. I can’t quite describe the smell, other than to say it is simply, Beverly.  Your hair has smelled this way ever since I knew you.  Sometimes if we were on shoreleave on a planet and the wind would catch your hair, it would blow the scent in my direction. I always used to love when you would give me a hug goodbye, because the smell from your hair would transfer to my uniform and I wouldn’t put it in the reclimator for weeks just because it smelled of you. If Jack ever knew, he never let on. I hope he never knew. By the way,  I did notice you managed to sneak away one of my sleepshirts when you were here.  I’m sure you look better in it than I ever did._

_There was quite a bit of yelling coming from the directions of the Tactical room I assigned Worf and K’Ehleyr.  I’m not entirely sure if I want to know why they were shouting at each other as I understand (via Wesley’s lesson he had with Mr Worf) that shouting is in fact part of the mating ritual.  I just hope they didn’t break any of the equipment._

_I am going to bring the Calypso to Earth to meet you after we have this silly war game. It’s scheduled to take place next week, assuming we’re not still here dealing with 75-yr-old frozen Klingons.  I honestly don’t know why we need to take part in any sort of war game. Our ship is for exploration, not warfare._

_Love Always,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

Beverly blushed reading Jean-Luc’s latest missive and picked at his T-shirt she was wearing curled up in her desk chair.  It was too big on her shoulders and kept slipping down on one side, but she felt comforted enveloped in one of Jean-Luc’s shirts. If she angled her face, she could smell his aftershave.  She didn’t think he had noticed she had snuck his shirt away in her bag, but she was somehow comforted by the fact that he had. 

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_My Dear Jean-Luc,_

_I hoped you hadn’t noticed the missing shirt.  I suppose I should have taken the shorts too for a matched set!  I am indeed enjoying using your shirt as my nightgown.  It still smells of you, but I fear I will have to put it in the refresher soon and then it will no longer comfort me in quite the same way._

_I think it might be prudent if we were just seen dating other people, but I agree with you.  I don’t want to take anyone else to my bed, either nor do I want anyone other than me in yours.  Perhaps just every once in a while we could meet a friend for dinner or something like that. But then again, I have been informed by my son that everyone thinks we are together, so what would it really matter if we were for real?  I suppose only that we might have to answer questions, and I don’t really want our relationship to be scrutinised or be the subject of the scuttlebutt.  But oh,  I do love you._

_The war game might be prudent.  You say you met a new adversary called the Borg who claimed they will return?  Well...it’s good to be prepared.  Or what if the Romulans suddenly decide to attack? I only wish I was there too to simulate a crisis for my sickbay crew, but no doubt Kate will handle it and my staff will be well-prepared._

_Bringing the yacht?  My, my, Captain. Someone has plans...I know the bedroom chamber on the Calypso is nicer than any on the regular shuttles.  No bunks, for one.  And, from what I recall from the tour you gave me...it only has one bed._

_See you soon._

_Love,_

_Beverly_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_One bed...and a state-of-the-art autonav...._

###

Beverly had made the unfortunate choice of looking at her latest messages while one of her junior doctors was in her office. She was sure he saw the slight blush when she read Jean-Luc’s message.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Worf has done it.  My faith in him as my Chief of Security has been well-placed.  Between him and K’Ehelyr, we were able to make it appear as though the Enterprise was under the command of “Captain Worf”and “Commander K’Ehelyr”  with Will and myself hiding in my Ready Room.  It was really quite clever of him and something I think I would have thought of myself.  I am proud of my crew._

_K’Ehelyr has left.  I don’t know if she and Worf reconciled fully before she left or not, but I don’t think this will be the last we see of her._

_We’re heading to the Braslota System for the war game. I suppose you are right.  If the Borg does come back, we need to be prepared.  And since we are the only people who have interacted, and even survived an encounter with the Borg, we will likely be at the front.  I just...don’t like war.  You know that fighting and destroying anything is always my last option._

_But, at least I get to look forward to seeing you soon after._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_


	15. Chapter 15

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_Sirna Kolrami is a very tedious man.  I can feel the headache forming just thinking about my initial interaction with him.  He seems to be annoyed with not only my choice to have Will command the opposing ship, but it also seems to bother him that I am allowing Will to fill his own team.  Why wouldn’t I?  But I find this whole thing strange. Surely, it would make more sense to put two complete crews from different ships against each other instead of forming a skeleton crew off an existing ship?  We all know each other and can anticipate each other’s moves.  This isn’t going to be much of a contest, more of a stalemate.  Still, I just have to get through it and then I can come get you.  I think from where we are it should take me three or four days to make it to Earth. I hope this doesn’t take too long. I miss you._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

Beverly grinned.  Less than a week until she could be in Jean-Luc’s arms...and just over a week until she saw her son again.  It had been a rough year for her, being away from both her child and her lover, but at least they had each other.  Neither man had told her how it had worked out with Jean-Luc as Wesley’s guardian, but she also hadn’t had any complaints, so it must be working out.

###

Wesley paced outside Jean-Luc’s quarters and finally pressed the chime.  “Come.”  Jean-Luc looked up from his desk as Wesley walked into the room. “Ah, Wes. What can I do for you?”

“Sir? Uhm...Jean-Luc,  I was wondering....is it okay if I don’t go with you to bring Mom back?”  Jean-Luc hid his smile. He had extended the invitation to the boy because he had felt it was the right thing to do, but he had hoped he would get to see Beverly alone.  Jean-Luc cleared his throat.  “Of course, Wesley.  Is there a particular reason?”

“Not really. I just thought...well...you and Mom haven’t seen each other in a year...”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.

“I see.” Jean-Luc took a sip of his cooling tea and eyed the teenager in front of him. “Wesley,  something your mother and I never discussed with you is our relationship.  Are you...okay with it?”  Wesley grinned.

“Yes, Sir.  You make Mom happy.”

“You understand, Wes, that there are certain elements...certain things that I as Captain and your mother as Chief Medical Officer....well, what I’m trying to say is that there might be times when we appear to not be together.”

“But you will still be?” 

“Yes, my boy.  I love your mother very much.”  Wesley grinned.  “I think she loves you too.” 

“Was that all?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Well, then you better be on your way. Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready to board the _Hathaway_?”

“Yes, Sir.  And...thank you.”

“I’m not sure what for, but you’re welcome.”  Jean-Luc watched with a bemused smile on his face as Wesley left.

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_How do I cure an Android who is having an identity crisis?  Is it even possible for an Android to experience one?  But it seems we are facing this problem with Mr Data. I was not present, but apparently, he was goaded into challenging Kolrami to a game of Strategema.  I’m not sure if you’re aware, but Kolrami is perhaps the Federation’s top player and has won many tournaments. Naturally, several of my officers thought Data would knock him down a peg or two, and I can’t say I blame him.  Unfortunately, it backfired and Data lost.  He’s confined himself to quarters and removed himself from bridge duty...and I made him my First Officer for this exercise.  I’m not sure what to do.  Both Kate and Deanna have spoken with him, but it hasn’t seemed to help. What can I possibly do that would make more of an impact? Short of ordering him as his Captain, and that’s probably not the best idea._

_I’ve also discovered why Kolrami dislikes Will. Apparently, it comes down to Will’s personality and the fact that he is a jovial individual...which as you know, is one of the reasons I value Will as my First Officer. Will can temper me when I am perhaps...a little too serious.  I trust will impeccably, and command wouldn’t have offered him his own command (twice now!) if they didn’t feel he would make a good Captain._

_If you can think of anything I can say to Data, please let me know._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_From: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_Jean-Luc,_

_Kolrami is absurd.  Of course you would pick Will to command the other ship – he’s your second. He’s the one who you put in charge of the Enterprise when you need to be elsewhere.  Choosing anyone else to Captain the Hathaway would just be an insult to Will.  And as to Data....perhaps he is unable to understand the concept of failure.  We sometimes forget that Data is in fact, a machine, and machines don’t make mistakes, however they do sometimes fail.  I think you need to try to explain the differences to Data._

_I love you_

_Beverly_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Ah, Bev, you’re exactly right.  I’m going to go talk to Data. Wish me luck._

_I love you too._

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_When you read the logs of our little war game...please don’t get mad at me.  Wesley was on the Hathaway. I had to try to save them but I had no choice but to hope between Wes and Geordi that they had made that warp drive work. Thankfully, they did...because I was not looking forward to having to tell you I ordered the shot that killed your son!_

_We’re on our way back to Starbase 82 to drop off Kolrami, and I had expected Kate to depart as well and I could be underway to meet you, but it seems we are being sent to Surata Four first.  Hopefully this won’t take too long. It’s just a geological survey._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I wish you were back already.  Will has a thorn in his leg and it’s going to kill him if Kate can’t figure out a way to counteract the infection before it reaches his brain. I know I should have every confidence in Kate’s skills, but she’s not you._

_I’ve been ordered out of Sickbay. I think I’ll go pack. As soon as Will is clear, I’ll be on my way._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

_To: Crusher, Beverly, MD, Captain, CMO USS Enterprise on assignment to Starfleet Medical_

_From: Picard, Jean-Luc, Captain, USS Enterprise_

_Beverly,_

_I don’t claim to understand any of it, but Will is going to make a full recovery.  I’m on my way, my love.  I’ll be with you soon._

_Love,_

_Jean-Luc_

###

“Well, Doctor, I can’t say I enjoyed having you here, but I think we have had a satisfactory year.”

“I agree.  I know you’re grateful to have Doctor Crusher back, and I’m grateful to have been given this opportunity to serve with you.” Jean-Luc eyed his almost former CMO and debated over his next statement.

“I’m taking a shuttle to pick up Beverly on Earth, did you need to return to Earth?” 

Jean-Luc let out the breath he hadn’t realised he was holding when Kate shook her head. “No.  I’m to report to Starbase 442. But thank you for the offer.”

“Ah.  You’re dismissed.” 

As Kate Pulaski turned and exited Jean-Luc’s Ready Room, he found it extremely hard to contain his grin.  His yacht was ready for launch, and by the time he and Beverly returned to the ship, Kate would be gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are at the end of Season Two! I actually have a few ideas for keeping this relationship of theirs going throughout S3 as well, so perhaps that will go on my list of things to write....

 

Jean-Luc nervously approached his apartment.  He knew he could activate the door with his code, but out of respect for Beverly, he chose to ring the bell outside.  He clutched a bouquet of flowers in his hand – a bright mixture of roses, daisies, and flowers he couldn’t identify, but when he saw the vibrant bouquet it made him think of Beverly.  He opted for casual clothing, and wore a blue v-neck silky shirt with black trousers. Beverly opened the door and smiled when she saw him.  “Jean-Luc!”  She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her to passionately kiss him.  Jean-Luc moved his arms to grasp her around her hips as he walked her backwards into the small flat.  When she broke off the kiss, she smiled. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Jean-Luc held out the flowers. “These made me think of you.”  Beverly took the flowers and deeply inhaled. “Thank you.”  Beverly moved into the small kitchen and replicated a vase with some water.  “Drink?”

“Yes, please.  Have you discovered my stash of wine from La Barre yet?”  Beverly sheepishly grinned. “I might have. Should we open one? Here, you come pick.”  Jean-Luc moved into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Beverly from behind and placed a soft kiss on her neck. “You look nice. Would you like to go out to dinner first?” 

“A date?”  Beverly’s eyes sparkled.  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I’d like that.”  Jean-Luc held out his hand for her to take. “I know a French/Vulcan restaurant nearby.”

“Well, that’s an odd combination.”

“You would think so, but it surprisingly works.  The owners knew my parents.  I used to go there when I was at the Academy. Only place that made Bouillabaisse as good as Maman. I would go there when I missed home.” Beverly gave his hand a squeeze. She knew how hard it was for him to talk about his family.  “Alright, let me grab a wrap and we can go.”  Jean-Luc admired Beverly’s back as she walked away from him. She was wearing a simple short green dress, but it had a deep v in the back that showed off her smooth porcelain back.  When she came back, she had a black cape wrapped around her shoulders.  Jean-Luc fingered her hair. “You cut your hair.”

“Do you like it?”  Jean-Luc ran his fingers through the ends. “Yes.  It’s lighter too, isn’t it?”  Beverly nodded. “I fancied a change.”

“It looks lovely.  Shall we?”  He held out his hand to her once more and she looped her arm through his. 

The couple enjoyed their dinner together.  They had been seated at a small table in a corner of the room and Jean-Luc couldn’t keep his hands off of her. If they didn’t have their hands entwined over the table, he had his hand resting on her thigh under the table, where he drew small circles on her thigh causing her to shiver with anticipation.

After dinner, Jean-Luc surprised Beverly by asking her to dance.  “Mm, you don’t like to dance.”

“I like to dance with you.” Beverly smiled.

Beverly let Jean-Luc lead her out onto the floor and she was soon lost in his embrace.  Beverly had her head resting on his shoulder when she felt him stiffen under her touch.  She pressed a kiss to his neck. “Jean-Luc, what’s wrong?” 

“Admiral Nechayev just walked in with her husband.”  Beverly immediately lifted her head from his shoulder and pulled herself into a more formal pose.  “Oh.”  Jean-Luc’s thumb lightly rubbed against her bare back, sending shivers up her spine.  Jean-Luc dropped his head to her shoulder to whisper in her ear. “Thank you for understanding.”  Beverly nodded.  She knew Jean-Luc didn’t want their relationship to be a topic of discussion and she valued their privacy just as much as he did.  Fortunately, all Admiral Nechayev did was acknowledge them with a slight nod. No doubt she suspected their involvement already. 

They soon left arm-in-arm, and heedless to whomever else from Starfleet might be around, they paused to trade kisses on their walk back to the flat.  Beverly made Jean-Luc feel like a giddy schoolboy and it was hard for him to keep from wanting to kiss her.  He briefly wondered what this would do to them once they were back on the _Enterprise_ , but brushed it off as they both knew how to act professional.  But right now...he wasn’t her Captain and she wasn’t his CMO. They were just Beverly and Jean-Luc. 

Jean-Luc led Beverly into a small park.  There was a single wrought iron bench, and a stone fountain.  The park was covered in rose bushes. “This is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you.” Jean-Luc cleared his throat and indicated for Beverly to sit on the bench.  He knelt down on the ground in front of her and took her hands in his. Beverly shook her head at him. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not proposing.”

“Mm. Good.”  Jean-Luc reached into his pocket and pulled out a flat box.  “See, it’s not even  a ring box!”  Beverly laughed.  “What is it?”

“Open it.”  Beverly reached out for the box and opened it.  Nestled in the velvet was a necklace and dangling off the delicate chain was a simple heart shaped charm made of platinum.  In the centre of the heart was a dark red stone and on the backside, it was engraved with the initials “JLP”.  Beverly grinned. “Branding me?”

“Well, if I _could_ tattoo ‘property of Jean-Luc Picard’ on you I would.”

 “Hmm.  Only if I can put ‘property of Beverly Crusher’ on you.” 

“You should have put it on my artificial heart before it was replaced.”  Beverly’s eyes glinted with mischief.  “Who says I didn’t?” 

“Touché.”   He drew her free hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to it.  “I wanted to give you something...just so you know how committed I am to you...to us...and when you’re ready to get married for real...you just have to say the word.” 

“I love it. I love you. “ She leaned forward on the bench to kiss him. “Help me put it on?”  Jean-Luc took the delicate necklace and when he clasped it behind her neck he kissed her again.  Beverly noticed the chain was just long enough that it would tuck into her uniform and not be seen unless she wanted to wear it on the outside.  She fingered the heart.  “Thank you.  I’m afraid I don’t have anything to give you...” she gave him a wicked grin, “except for me.”

“Let’s go home, shall we?”  Beverly nodded.  They quickly walked the last few blocks to the flat and their lips met once they were in the lift.  Beverly had slid her hands into the bottom of Jean-Luc’s shirt and his hands were roaming over her back when the lift finally stopped at their floor.  Beverly fumbled to input her code to the door and once the door slid shut behind them she was kicking off her shoes and tugging his shirt off. 

“Impatient minx.” Beverly reached for the side zip on her dress and let her dress fall to the floor.  “Are you complaining?”  Jean-Luc toed off his shoes and reached for the fly on his trousers. “Nope.” 

Beverly had soon wiggled out of her underwear and was standing in front of Jean-Luc naked. He drank her in. “I love you, Beverly.” He pushed his shorts down off his hips and Beverly could see his arousal for her.

“I love you, too.”  Beverly reached for his hand and pulled him towards the bedroom. 

###

Beverly woke up content, spooned in the arms of her love.  Jean-Luc was still sleeping soundly, so Beverly snuggled in closer.  He opened one eye and tightened his grip on her. “Have I told you how much I love waking up with you in my arms?”  Beverly stretched in his arms and moved her hands to thread her fingers through his around her waist.  “I love waking up in your arms, so we’re even.”  Beverly wiggled against him and he moaned. “Keep that up and we’ll do more than wake up...” 

Their love making that morning was more tender than it had been the night before – the previous night it had been fast and furious after so many months apart, but now they took the time to be slow and tender with each other.  Jean-Luc practically worshipped Beverly’s body and there wasn’t an inch of skin he hadn’t touched, licked, or nibbled by the time she was completely satiated.  She basked in his embrace after.  “I don’t want to move.  Can we stay here all day?”

Jean-Luc chuckled and kissed her.  “We could board the yacht.  We have a five day trip to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_...and there’s a very comfortable bed on the yacht.” 

“Hmm. That involves getting out of _this_ bed.  And showering.  And carrying all my stuff to the _Calypso_.” 

“We could use the transporter.”

“Not sure I would trust it with my naked body.”  Beverly snuggled back down into her pillow, which happened to be Jean-Luc’s chest. 

“I suppose we could stay here a while.”

###

Beverly eyed the Captain’s chair on the Calypso.  “Hmm. And you say they used the exact same chair design as on the Bridge of the _Enterprise_?”

“Yep. Exact same chair.  It’s a little silly, but I suppose it’s one of those luxuries they think most Captain’s need.”

“Hmm.”

“What?”  Beverly had that devilish look in her eyes again. “Well...I always wondered what sex would be like in the Captain’s chair...”  She reached for the zipper on the front of Jean-Luc’s jumpsuit and pulled it down. 

“Can we at least get out of the dock first?” 

“Nope.”   Jean-Luc let out a low growl and pulled her close. “You are insatiable.”

“You love it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

###

Jean-Luc looked down at Beverly’s naked body and sighed. “I guess we need to finally get dressed. We’ll be at the coordinates to rendezvous with the _Enterprise_ in a few hours.”  They had been naked or only wearing dressing gowns for the duration of the trip back, and with the exception of meals and checking the computer occasionally, they also hadn’t left the rather illustrious bedroom.   Jean-Luc had joked that the bedroom on board the _Calypso_ was nicer than his quarters on the ship.  Beverly stretched out and reached for Jean-Luc.  “Mm, time for a shower first?” 

“Depends. Are we showering or...” he wiggled his fingers at her.

“Yes,” was her only response. 

###

“Engage tractor beam.”

“Tractor beam engaged.”

“Sir, we have you now.  We’ll direct the yacht back  to its docking bay.”

_“Excellent, Number One.”_

“Oh, and Doctor? Welcome back.”

_“Thank you, Will.”_

Beverly and Jean-Luc spent their last few minutes of being truly alone kissing. In a few short minutes, once the yacht was fully docked and they exited the ship, they would be the Captain and CMO once more. 

“Dinner in my quarters tonight?”  Jean-Luc pressed another kiss to Beverly’s lips. 

“I was hoping to see Wes tonight.”

“Dinner with Wes in my quarters tonight?”  Beverly returned his kiss. “That sounds wonderful. And maybe after Wesley leaves, I could stay?”  Jean-Luc nodded and kissed her once more as he felt the yacht come to a stop on the underside of the _Enterprise._

_“Riker to Picard.”_

“Go ahead, Number One.”

 _“We’re just attaching the seals to the docking bay.”_ Jean-Luc could hear the tell-tale hiss of the seals as they attached themselves to the door of his ship.  As soon as the seals were tight, he could open the door and they would be able to depart the ship.

“Thank you, Number One.  Could you have Cheif O’Brien beam Beverly’s belongings back to her quarters?”

 _“Of course, Sir.”_ Jean-Luc turned to Beverly. “Well, ready to face the real world?”  Beverly tucked her necklace from Jean-Luc inside her uniform, not wanting to tell anyone about it yet, though she suspected Deanna would somehow know about it right away.  Her face paled and she stood up from where she was ensconced on Jean-Luc’s lap and started pacing the tiny Bridge.  “Something wrong, my love?”

“Deanna.”

“Deanna?”

“ _Deanna._ She’ll know something is going on between us....”  Jean-Luc caught Beverly’s wrist and tugged her back onto his lap.  “You know she would be discrete.  Even if she senses our relationship the minute she sees us, she won’t say anything in front of anyone else.  She’ll let us tell everyone when we are ready to.” 

“Maybe.”

_“O’Brien to Picard.”_

“Go ahead, Chief.”

_“Sir, I just need to know the location on the Calypso of Doctor Crusher’s belongings.”_

“Ah, they’re in the small cargo bay.  In fact, her boxes are the only items in the cargo bay.” 

 _“Got it, Sir. Energizing.”_ Jean-Luc and Beverly heard the slight twang of the transporter beam take hold of Beverly’s belongings. 

“Jean-Luc, how many people know the configuration of the _Calypso_?”

“Anyone who has examined the specs, I would imagine. Why?”

“Well, it only has one bedroom...”  Jean-Luc coloured. “I’m sorry, my love, I didn’t think...”

“Let’s hope no one else thinks.” 

###

Jean-Luc and Beverly walked onto the Bridge and Will automatically stood up from the centre chair, but Jean-Luc held up his hand. “No need, Number One. Report?”

“We finished the geological survey and we’re on our way to the Kalvis Alpha system with Doctor Stubbs to conduct astro-physical research.  I didn’t think you would want to miss this.”

“Quite right, Number One.  How did the survey go?”  He stepped down towards the centre seat and tapped Wesley on the shoulder who turned around.

“Mom!”

“Wesley!” Beverly came down towards Wes and held her arms out to him. Wesley looked up at Jean-Luc who nodded and Wesley stood up to embrace his mother. “Jean-Luc, you didn’t tell me he grew.”  Wesley blushed. “Mom, not in front of everyone...please.”

“Well, I want to see what happened to my sickbay in my absence.  I’ll see you for dinner tonight.”  Both Jean-Luc and Wesley nodded and Wesley shot a curious look at his Captain and then sat back down at his console.  Someone would tell him what was going on later.  Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as his Captain escorted his mother back over to the turbolift and called back “Number One, you have the Bridge.”  What Wesley didn’t see was the kiss on Beverly’s cheek as soon as the doors slid shut. 

“Sickbay.”

“Deck 8. Crew Quarters.” Beverly reached her hand out to Jean-Luc’s and gave it a squeeze. “See you tonight.”

“2000.  Casual clothes?” Beverly nodded as the turbolift opened in front of Sickbay and she reluctantly dropped Jean-Luc’s hand.  It was going to be hard not being able to show affection to him. 

Jean-Luc continued on to his quarters where he dropped off his bag and straightened his uniform before heading back to the Bridge.

###

Beverly was looking over some crew reports when a shadow darkened her office doorway.  She looked up and let out a small sigh.  It was Deanna.  Beverly plastered a smile on her face. “Deanna! I’ve missed you!”  She stood up and walked around the desk to hug the counsellor. 

“I’ve missed you too, but you are hiding something.  So is the Captain.  What’s going on?”

Beverly made her way over to the replicator and called up a tea for herself and a hot chocolate for Deanna before responding. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do. Spill.  And don’t think I don’t know about the one bed on the _Calypso_!” Beverly blushed. 

“Jean-Luc and I...would prefer for our relationship to remain private.” Deanna gave a smug grin. “So you admit you’re in a relationship?”

“He’s my best friend and godfather to my son. Of course we have a relationship.”

“ _Beverly...._ ”

“Alright, Fine,”  Beverly pulled her necklace out from it hiding place and toyed with it before speaking again. “Jean-Luc and I are together...”  Deanna failed to hide her glee. “BUT we’re not telling anyone.  We aren’t defining what we are to each other. We-“ Deanna cut her off.

“Love each other immensely.”

“Is it that obvious?”  Beverly continued to play with her necklace. 

“To me, Yes. To others? Possibly not.  Is that a new necklace?”

“Yes, Jean-Luc gave it to me.”  Deanna raised her eyebrows.  “Sounds like you two are pretty serious.”

“Dee, don’t push it. And _don’t_ talk to Jean-Luc about this yet. Please?” 

###

Beverly walked into Ten Forward and found her son speaking with a woman in a very large hat by the window. 

“Wes?”

“Oh, hey Mom.  Mom, have you met Guinan yet?”  Beverly extended her hand to the woman standing with her son. “No, I haven’t, but Jean-Luc told me quite a bit about you. Hello, I’m Beverly.”  Guinan eyed Beverly up and down. “Yep. You’ll do.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, you’ll do.”  Beverly shot a puzzled look at Wesley, who merely shrugged.  He was getting used to Guinan’s odd phrases.

“I’ll do what, exactly?”

“For Picard. You’ll do.”  Beverly blushed and Wesley cracked a smile.  “Ah, Mom, you can’t keep anything from Guinan.  And I kinda told her you were dating the Captain.”

“You did, did you?  Wesley...we told you, we’re trying to be discrete.” Wesley looked down at the floor. “Sorry, Mom.”

“Yeah, sorry, Mom,” Guinan echoed. Beverly smiled at the woman.  “Sorry.  It’s just that...”

“You and the Captain are private people.  I know. But I also know that you two have been in love for a long time.”  Beverly glared at her son who shrugged. “I didn’t tell her _that_.” 

“Yes..well...err...Wesley, I only came to tell you we’re having dinner in Captain Picard’s quarters tonight at 2000.  Just a casual dinner, so you can change first.”

“Um, ok Mom.”

“It was nice meeting you , Guinan. I’m sure I’ll be back later and we can chat.” 

###

Beverly reached Jean-Luc’s quarters before Wesley did, and she was glad as she wanted to tell him about Deanna and Guinan.  She rang the chime and when the door slid open at Jean-Luc’s command, she entered and smiled.  Jean-Luc was wearing another V-necked casual shirt, this one was in a creamy beige colour with stripes running along it with another pair of tight trousers.  He greeted her with a kiss. 

“You’re early, my love.”

“Mm. I wanted to tell you about a peculiar conversation I had with your friend Guinan.  Oh, and Deanna knows about us.”

“I’m not surprised.  Wine?” Beverly nodded. She accepted the proffered glass and told Jean-Luc about the rest of her day.  When she got to Guinan, Jean-Luc chuckled.  “That sounds like Guinan.  She’s very...mysterious.  When I first met her, it was my first year as the Captain of the _Stargazer_ and I couldn’t understand why this woman knew who I was and why she kept asking me about my wife.  She also kept making comments about my hair – back then, I hadn’t yet lost much of it, though it was receding.  I can only assume that somehow we met in he past or in an alternate timeline...I still haven’t been able to figure it out.  She did, however, tell me my wife had red hair....”  Jean-Luc trailed off and fingered Beverly’s hair.  Beverly could only blush.   Jean-Luc opened his mouth to say something else, but the bell rang, indicating Wesley’s arrival.  Jean-Luc dropped his fingers from Beverly’s hair before speaking “come”  to the door. 

Wesley walked in and looked back and forth between his mother, who was still blushing, and his Captain.  “Uhh....Hi Captain, Mom. Am I late?”

“No, Wes, you’re not.  Would you care for some wine?”  Beverly raised her eyebrows at Jean-Luc. “What? He’s almost eighteen.  I was drinking wine with every meal when I was a child.” 

“Yes, but this isn’t France.”

“Mom, it’s not like I haven’t drank before.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows again. “You have, have you?  When was this?”

“Er....”  Wesley looked over at the Captain, who’s ears had started to turn pink. 

“Jean-Luc?  Something you forgot to tell me in your letters?”  Beverly rested her hands on her hips and glared at the two men in her life.  Wesley squirmed under the scrutiny, but Jean-Luc returned a steady gaze. 

“When Salia left. I, uh, let Wesley have a small drink of Whisky...” He noticed Beverly’s foot began to tap. “Just a small glass.  We had a man to man talk and I thought it was....appropriate....”  Jean-Luc trailed off.  “I’m sorry, my love. I should have asked you first.”  Wesley looked between his mother and his Captain once again with a puzzled look on his face.  The Captain was being scolded...by his mother...and wasn’t getting angry with her?

“It’s fine.  I suppose, Wes, you can have a glass. _One_ glass. Don’t you still have some homework to do?”

“Yeah, for Advanced Genealogy.”

“Well, then how about just half a glass?”  Jean-Luc poured out a small amount of wine and passed the glass to Wesley before topping up Beverly and his own glasses.  Jean-Luc raised his glass. “A toast. To....new beginnings....and to finding love...”  Wesley shrugged but clinked glasses with his Captain and mother before taking a sip of the wine.

Dinner was a joyous occasion.  Wesley and Jean-Luc caught Beverly up on all the goings on on the ship, and Beverly told them about some of her work.  Over cups of coffee, Jean-Luc reached for Beverly’s hand and gave it a squeeze.  “Wesley...I wanted you to come for dinner tonight so that I could tell you....I love your mother very much.”

“I know, Sir.  Sir...are you going to marry my mom?”  Jean-Luc blushed. 

“Er..not yet...Wes....but....eventually, yes.  Is that...okay with you?”

“Heck yeah!”  Jean-Luc and Beverly smiled.  Wesley let out a yawn. “I gotta go.  I still need to do some work on my project tonight.”

“Ok, Sweetie.  Don’t wait up for me.”  Wesley went green. “You know Mom, Captain...just because I know you’re together, doesn’t mean I want to _know_....” Beverly laughed and kissed Wesley’s cheek.  “Goodnight, Wes.”

“Night Mom, Night Captain.”  The door slid shut and Beverly collapsed in giggles.  “I was going to give you a hard time about telling my son you wanted to marry me, but the look on your face right now more than makes up for it!”  Jean-Luc settled down next to Beverly and pulled her against him. “Yes, well...it’s a good thing I was speaking to him not as his Captain or he would be in trouble.”  Beverly swatted at his chest. “No, he wouldn’t. He was talking to his mother’s boyfriend.”

“Boyfriend? Aren’t I a little old for that?”

“Alright then, partner.”

“If that’s the best I can get right now...”

“It is.”  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed her. “I love you, Beverly.”

“I love you too, Jean-Luc.”

###FIN###


End file.
